The Flash Fanfiction
by Otahere34
Summary: This is a fanfiction Related to the flash Enjoy
1. Chapter 1:The Unknown Girl

"And here kids you will see the famous Annabeth Allen."

I woke with a start. Only realizing I was still in near my forest "camp". It was more like a bunch of sticks with a tent and a fire. I used to be part of a research camp with other kids my age. We were each given one canteen, a small bag, and flint and steel. It was the night before when I was on guard that I ran for it. Now at least three miles away from that camp I wake. I ran for one reason to protect my fellow " campers" and myself, if any of them knew how I got to the tops of trees or never liked to swim with any one else I would be in a museum right now. So to avoid that capture I would have to kill the ones who found out just like I had to kill some of the instructors and medics. The only one that knew that I didn't kill was Jacin. He only kept his life because I was afraid of him. But right now they would be waking up so I got moving. I started to pick up my supplies and attempted to stretch my blue wings with a hint of green after keeping them tucked on my back for that past few years. I grab my knife, the flint and steel, and everything else and got on my way. I walked for about two hours and stopped to eat lunch. Lunch for me was the typical for me a meal ready to eat and whatever spare jerky I had left from the stuff I stole before I left. I walked for about another hour before I found a game trail and with the lack of water decided that I should follow it. I was right and it led to a river and I caught a rabbit, two squirrels, and three fish. While I was feasting by the river I heard the faint sound of a trap being set. I spread my wings to take off and suddenly am dangling by one of them.I can hear the faint sound of foot steps.

"hello," I call hoping they don't come near," please don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you or do worse."

"I bet that you couldn't catch me," the stranger responded his voice modified by his vocal cords vibrating.

There was a whoosh of air and I an suddenly falling to the ground. I extend my wings and land like a feather. I hear the sound of foot steps again and turn in their direction. Suddenly there is this power coursing through my body and I see him. Running towards me but this time a lot slower.I fly up to dodge him.

"Listen we just want to learn more about you. Two years ago there was a wave of energy that hit this area. My and my friend would like to know if you were affected by it?"

"In more ways than one," I answer letting my self manipulate the power and use it to propel myself at the man.

I start to run at him but hear a bow being pulled back. I punch the guy in the stomach and turn to catch the arrow flying at my neck. But I was too slow and the arrow was stuck in my shoulder.

"Nano Bytes courtesy of Ray Palmer," Said another man using a voice modifier, "they disable your speed so my friend can do this."

I Turned around and got a fist to the face.

Chapter 2

I woke up and saw an I.V in my arm attached to about 30 different bags. Then someone walked up to my bed and I recognized the face of my mothers murderer in an instant. Dr. Harrison Wells.

I had to struggle not to attack the guy right there. He must've noticed the struggle because he called for someone named Cisco. Cisco came over and gave my head a slight shake and my eye's fluttered open. He pulled out his phone and made a quick call. Within seconds the man who punched me in the face was next to my bed.

He smiled and in that same voice said," You put up quite a fight. Me and my friend haven't had a fight like that since the reverse flash came around."

It was this that moment I started to realize that they weren't going to hurt me. I sat up and saw Dr. Wells again and started screaming at him that he killed Nora Allen. Every one seemed taken aback that I knew this and the flash said that he should probably not be here.

In that voice he always used he asked," Do you know Nora Allen? How and do you have any connections with a Barry Allen."

"Yea Barry Allen was my brother," I responded slowly," Nora was my mom."

This seemed to take him aback and the rest of the people in the room looked very I heard the voice of my mother's murderer.

"So let me get this strait. You mother was murdered and your brother just happened to...," he was cut of by someone lightly hitting him in the arm.

"Wow the moment I get to meet my hero I meet the man who murdered my mother." I said beginning to anger.

"Hey easy he isn't the guy that killed is from another earth,'' replied the guy in the suit.

Then someone came over and said something about talking in private.I could fell myself slipping into unconsciousness once must've been a few days when I woke because the guy in the suit was sitting on a medical bed. It was five minuets before the girl realized I was looking. She bent over and whispered to him and they both looked over at me.

"So how was the cosplay? I heard that there weren't that many people who got the chance to dress up as the mighty flash," She said a little too loudly.

"Oh it was great," he responded while gingerly lifting up his shirt," I got to play the part when he got attacked by captain cold and heat wave.

His shirt was up so you could see a big purple Bloch on his side and he said something about makeup but I interrupted calling him a liar. Which I could tell by how gingerly he lifted up the shirt. He looked over at me like I was his family member or something and he just stared.

"Well how come I couldn't tell if you had been telling the truth about who you really were," he said looking as if he had just defeated his arch nemesis.

" You can test the blood if you want but it would only tell you that I wasn't lying," I replied as he looked at me suspiciously. Like he couldn't make up his mind to trust me or not.

He nodded like it was a good idea and walked over to me to get blood and test it. It only took the tester a few minuets to test the blood and when it came back he looked at me like I had died and came back from the dead.

" Barry it is about Patty," someone yelled from the corridor," Zoom took her!"

Chapter three

"Did he just say Zoom," I asked and when I got no answer I said more anxiously," Well?"

"Y-Yes," the girl stuttered.

As soon as she finished I got out of bed, despite what they all said, and grabbed my knife off the table with my leather jacket. The guy in the suit, who I swore I recognized without his mask on, grabbed me. I didn't even struggle to get him off as I took off at the speed of light. It wasn't until I was at Zoom's torture camp that I realized he was following me.

"So do you know who this guy is," he asked intrigued.

"He was one of the directors of the research camp I was trapped in. He tortured me and took the speed I had gained from the energy wave. He did it using a needle that was stuck into my chest," I replied a little surprised at how he flinched at the last part.

I walked over to the pile of leaves that hid the trap door to get in.I floated down and watched as the guy, who now had his mask back on, climbed the ladder down. When I opened the door to the main room I saw the unexpected. There was a girl with zoom standing right next to her.

The guy who followed me ,who was apparently called the Flash, ran over towards her but was pushed away by Zoom. He got back up and took Jacin's, Zoom's real name, distraction to get to the girl and pull her off to the side. Jacin's distraction was me. As soon as he saw me I pulled out the knife from the holster behind my shirt and took off to him. At the same time he took out a needle and ran towards me in an attempt to slow me down again. I veered to the left and caught his back with the knife. He turned sharply to his left and unmasked the flash. The girls eyes widened and she made an expression that said, a lot of stuff just became so much clearer about you.

He looked at me and said in a threatening voice" Annabeth you just come with me peacefully and he doesn't get hurt. You just have to come peacefully."

"So are we now killing innocent civilians now.I thought you were better than that Jacin," I replied casually not knowing who the flash really was.

"Oh but you and I both know that he isn't just any old civilian now do we," he responded smiling but was cut short by the flash.

"Annabeth don't let him take you," he said making my heart almost stop, because that was the last thing my brother had said to me before I was taken from him.

When Jacin saw the expression on my face he said, "Oh he didn't tell you who he was didn't he. Annabeth Allen meet Barry Allen," he said laughing after he introduced us.

Chapter 4

What he didn't know was that this made my adrenalin and anger and fear worse and I charged at him not knowing what I was doing. I ended up stabbing his arm forcing him to drop my brother. Suddenly the bang of a gunshot echoed through the room and hit him in the shoulder.

He looked behind him and saw that the girl untangled herself and had reached her gun. He screamed in anger and left us to the empty room by ourselves. I looked at Barry and started to cry. I walked up to him and he looked scared that I might punch him, but all I did was hug him and cried into his shoulder. It was no longer than a second for him to realize that I was just glad to see him he embraced the hug and we just stood there.

"Umm don't mind if I ask but who are you," asked the girl looking suspicious.

" Oh sorry I'm Annabeth," I started, " Annabeth Allen."

She looked at Barry confused, then said," Patty Spivot," and shook my hand.

Chapter Five

When we got back every one heard what had happened over Barry's speaker system. Then Barry Introduced me to every one. I told him that I had to go see a friend in starling first.

"Ok but be careful. We don't know if Jacin has recovered yet," he said kissing me goodbye on the forehead.

"I am always careful," I said smiling.

I went out side and took flight on my way to halfway there I landed and ran the rest of the way until I was outside of the city. I then took flight again to avoid the interest of civilians here.I wasn't paying attention when I hit a glass building and broke the glass. Before I even hit the ground my face was plastered to the floor and my neck was being threatened with a knife and two bows.I felt the pressure on my neck release but when I went to get up I still saw two bows pulled back and aimed at my heart. I pulled out the knife showed it to them and put it gently on the floor. There was no sign of Oliver among the two archers and one looked like she just picked up the bow and pulled.

" Listen I mean you no harm and I know you guys are contacts with the arrow so if I could just...," was all I got out until I heard 'Guys I'm back' and recognized oliver's voice.

"Umm oliver can you help me out here?" I asked desperately.

There was running and then an astonished thing I know oliver was taking back his bow and making the other girl put her bow down.

" Bethany it is nice to see you," he said looking at my wings and the knife at my feet.

"Yea just wanted to let you know the escape plan worked and my real name is Annabeth," I said pausing to let it set in," Annabeth Allen."

There were some confuse looks shot at me before I said that my brother, who I just got back, would probably be worried that some bad person took said that it was nice to see me out and I jumped back out the window and ran down the side of the building.I was running out of the city when I noticed a glint out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Jacin running beside me. I jump and start to fly but he was too fast and he was able to push me back down.

"Jacin," I said smiling," thanks for reuniting me with my family."

He just smiled and grabbed the front of my smoking hoodie. He said nothing but only took his hand and stuck it in my chest. It felt as if he took something and then I realized what it was but I was too late. He ran off. He didn't need me any more to harness the speed force. He could harness his own.


	2. Chapter 2:The Distraction

It was Christmas eve and I had nothing to give.I felt terrible so I made every one gift's that were unique to them. I made Barry a lightning bolt glass sculpture, I got Iris a neckless like her mother's which she lost, and I got Joe the c.d that Iris broke. I went and found sweaters with cisco's and Kaitlyn's first initial on time I was done it was 12:30 so I went back upstairs assuming that every one wanted to sleep though it was 8 hours it seemed like 8 minuets when Barry came to get me. Even though I groaned he just picked me up and dropped me on the floor.

"Ok, ok I'm up," I said after a surprised whelp.

"Well I know from when we were kids you would start to thrash your arms around if we didn't get you out of the bed," he said pausing," quickly."

I chuckled and changed out of my pajamas into an old t-shirt. I walked over to Barry and waited. he looked at me and then walked downstairs. I saw Joe, Iris, Kaitlyn, and Cisco. I turned around and almost jumped out of my pants when I saw Harry standing in the corner and had to resist the urge to scream. Even though I knew he didn't really kill my mother.

It was a few minuets inn the gift wrapping when Barry called me over to an anonymous gift," It's for you," he said handing me the small box.

I opened it up to find a silver chain with a three sided arrow head on the end of it. I new exactly who sent the gift the moment I saw the arrow head. I held it up and a few "ooh's" went around from the ladies.

" Well do you have an idea on who sent it," asked Iris curiously.

" No idea," I said lying," whoever did I thank them."

I put the necklace back in the box and went to set it up in my room. I set it down on my desk and heard my name from downstairs. I walked back down holding the small note that I found underneath the wrapping. I stuck it in my pocket not bothering to read it. I walked into the living room not bothering to read it.

"yea what is it," I said only then starting to notice the small ticking.

" Is this from you," said Joe opening a present," it is humung-"

I didn't hear what he said because I rushed to grab the bomb that was starting to explode in his hands. I was able to get it out of the neighborhood before it blew, but I was still holding it. I rolled over from the blast and looked at my bloodied hands. I ran back to Joe's covered in soot and when I got in the house every one started talking at once so I formed a cocoon with my wings and went upstairs to change. I ended up changing into some worn out jeans, a white t-shirt, and my hunting jacket.

I went back downstairs and let the flow of questions come in but, answered none. It didn't take them long before they realized they had to go one at a time.

" How did you know that was a bomb," asked Joe looking shocked still.

" Let's just say some time I spent from running from the 'prison' I was held at was spent in Starling City," I said giving no hint to Oliver, Starling's vigilante.

Remembering the note I went back upstairs saying I forgot my pocket knife, which was true. I opened the pocket of my soot covered jeans and read the note written on it.

Barry and Annabeth Allen,

We need your help in Starling. We have a meta who is able to throw tattooed cards. He is dangerous and almost killed me and Thea. Meet us at Jitters by 4:00 P.M if you are coming. This is just a request and we will be staying here all day until 4.

Arrow

Chapter 3

I went back downstairs and showed the note to Barry. He looked at me for a long time and recognition passed through his face. He knew exactly who the Arrow was and who sent me the gift.

" Well it seems that we have a problem in Starling. But," he said to me grabbing a present," before we go open this."

I took the present and saw that it was addressed to me by Kaitlyn, Cisco, and Barry. I ripped apart the wrapping and saw a sky blue suit with a hint of green. It was just the same color as my wings and the lightning bolt was the color of my lightning. I held it up and saw that it would fit perfectly. I looked at them and Barry said that we should get going if we want to meet them in time. We both took off and went strait to Jitter's. We walked in and saw Oliver, Felicity, Thea, and Diggle.

They saw use both and gestured for us to come and sit. Barry went over to sit down and I followed but was hesitant to sit down. I eventually did and we started to talk about the details.

" So about this meta-human who can throw tattooed cards off his skin," asked Barry looking at Oliver, "How can they be that deadly?"

" Well let's just say that they have a metal edge. It is sharpened," responded Felicity.

" Ouch. So what are we going to do? speed him out of town or something ," I said showing a point," Iron height's isn't equipped to handle meta-humans yet. "

They all looked at me like I had three eyes and then Barry said," We have taken the pipeline for the particle accelerator and turned it into a prison for meta-humans."

I nodded and I zoned out for the rest of the conversation. Just watching the waitress. She kept looking over at us and I began to grow suspicious. I nudged Barry and he looked over at her. A thin smile began to grow on his lips. She walked over to us and asked if we needed anything.

" Kendra where is carter? I thought you guys are saving the world from vandal savage,'' Asked Oliver.

" Well right now he is getting something from the store," she said looking down at my back.

Barry followed her gaze and stared at my back too," What," I said a little louder than intended.

" Well um, you kind of have a big lump on your back," she said straitening out my shirt.

She sneaked her hand under my back and pulled out one of my feathers. I felt a sting and let out a quiet ''Ow" and, didn't realize it was her until she held up one of my feathers. I gave her a look that said I wont kill you this time but if it happens again your dead. She nodded in understanding ,tucked the feather in her pocket, and walked off like nothing happened.

I looked at Barry for an explanation," Well she is hawkgirl and her boyfriend is hawkman," he said.

I nodded and we soon got going to starling. When we were about halfway there when Barry and I started putting on our suits. I noticed the speaker system and didn't bother any thing until I felt a sting in my ear.

I looked at Barry pointing to my ears and he leaned over and whispered in my ear," think about knives on the tips of your feathers."

When I did small knives shot out on the tips of every outside feather because those were the only feather's covered. I thought about them going back in and they did. I reached over and hugged him again whispering 'thank you' in his ear. We entered Starling and all looked quiet. We were almost halfway to palmer tech when a tire popped and we went veering left. Barry, Oliver, and I jumped out and I took flight while Barry spend out in the direction of the card that hit the tire. I flew as high as I could in the short amount of time, which was about 14 feet in the air, and started to look around for the guy matching Oliver's description he told us.I was about to call the all clear when I saw a hint of blue in the distance.

"Barry," I called pointing to the glint," it's Jacin and I don't think he is happy."

"Go," he responded getting my meaning," I can handle this."

I landed and ran off towards him. I went all the way back to Central City before I found him. I ran up to him and unleashed 18 years of rage on him. I let the knives unsheathe and started whipping my wings in every direction. I only cut him three times before he realized that he had to think of a new plan.

He said to me," You will never find your friend in time, she is already out of your reach."

He ran off and I asked cisco what the heck he meant and heard Joe in the back round yell that iris was missing. I told cisco to track her phone and ran into central city. I ran up the tallest buildings there and still couldn't find her.

" Cisco where the heck is she," I franticly asked still running.

" I'm still looking just hold on," he said pausing ," found her she is at a corner on the edge of the city. East there is something else too, she is on the edge of a cliff in the badlands."

I ran without a response to that general area and found her being typed towards the edge slowly. I ran up there and stopped just before I reached her. I saw the tripwire around an automatic release trigger. I slowly flew strait up and grabbed her from the air just as she started becoming conscious. She started to scream before she knew that it was only me.

" Hey calm down, calm down," I said dropping her on the ground lightly.

She landed harder than I meant her to but she regained her footing quickly. She looked at me and started to laugh and I soon joined her. When we got back to Star Labs she hugged Joe and said thanks to me.

" No problem," I said getting ready to leave," Oh and also be sure to watch your back."

I ran back to Starling and picked out Felicity's radio waves. I immediately heard Barry scream and Oliver moan.

" What the fudge is happening? Why are they both moaning," I asked and waited three minuet's before I got an answer.

" Well there is someone who is just as fast as Barry," responded Felicity quickly and I ran to Palmer Tech and saw them both ling there half dead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wrath of Zoom part 1

"Ok um... you guys have worked on this longer," I said pointing to their wounds," I will leave you to it."

I walked over to Barry and hoped that he would be okay. They tended to Oliver first because Barry has super healing. I sat there for what seemed like hours before they came over and hooked him up to an I.V. After they were done he woke up but immediately passed out because of pain. I noticed they had most of the wounds covered but noticed a small but deep cut on his back.

Since both Felicity and Kaitlyn were both at home resting I just grabbed some towels and patched it up. It was about tree hours until they came back and they noticed the towels.

" Hey Felicity did you put these here they are covering pretty big wound? I think I might have to flip him over to clean it," Kaitlyn said obviously confused.

" That was actually me. You guys were both at home a I didn't want to bother you so I didn't call. I learned some battlefield tricks anyways," I said with some shyness.

" Well ok and Joe said he would contact Henry so I think we are all good," she mumbled to herself.

I went back to my original position, sitting slouched with me head resting on my shoulder, and dozed off. I must've been out for a few hours ,because when I woke up Barry was awake and staring at me. I stretched my arms strait up and let out a yawn. I looked at him again and realized someone standing behind him. When his eyes caught mine his eyes started to water. Still wearing my new suit, which was dirty and creased, I walked up to him and touched his chest.

" Long time no see Beth," He said smiling.

I heard Oliver pull a bow and waved my hand to signal to stop before asking," Dad? H- how are you doing?"

He looked at Oliver amazed to meet him before responding jokingly," Well just fine now that my son and daughter are with me."

I spread out my wings, grabbed him, and took off into the rafters. Every one started to scream but I didn't care. I was just below the upper floor when I set him down. He touched my chest and circled the lightning bolt with his hand.

" So both my kids, one I haven't seen in 18 years, both can run faster than the speed of sound," he exclaimed laughing a little.

" Yep and one of them also has wings," I replied spreading them around him.

He shook his head and asked about me being able to fly at super speed. So I explained to him that because they aren't a natural part of the human body the speed force doesn't qualify them as part

of my body. We just sat up there and talked for a few hours when I flew him back down. This time I heard Thea pull a bow, so I waved for her that it was ok.

Suddenly I heard a whoosh of air and I got grabbed and thrown outside. I saw the last pieces of Zooms lightning disappear around a corner and follow him a fast as I could. I was keeping up with him, even though I was only able to see the last parts of his lightning disappear around the next turn.

I followed him until I see him hold a knife to both Patty's and Wally's neck. I stop just as he starts to draw blood from pressing it to their necks so hard.

" Woah Jacin take it easy now. You just want me for something now what is it," I said holding out my arms, and because none of them knew who I was I didn't have to vibrate my vocal cords.

" It's not just you I want, it is your speed. Well you and your brother's," he said pulling out a needle.

" Like we would even give you any little bit of it," I said shaking my head and chuckling," so how are you going to get it."

He doesn't answer but instead tackles me and tries to stick the needle in my chest. I get out of the grip but not before he grabs my neck and flings me against the wall. My head hits hard and everything starts to go fuzzy. I regained my senses and ran back at him but he dodged and bent me backwards. It was quick but in that brief time I could hear my bones snapping one by one.

I started to scream in pain and he pinned me to the ground. He stuck in the needle and was about to kill me when Oliver called.

" Annabeth where are you?! Annabeth," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"O-Oliver," I called weakly," Is that you?"

Jacin looked up just in time to catch the arrow going towards his face. He then, instead of killing me, pushed up the plunger getting some of my speed. Then he stuck an old knife into my stomach and ran. Oliver jogged over to me and said something about it being important to stay awake. I couldn't hear him because my vision was going black and I was slipping away into unconsciousness.

"Are you sure you got all of them," Barry asked sounding worried.

"Yes I think so she should wake up any minuet now," replied Kaitlyn.

I attempted to open my eyes buy all they did was flutter, so I tried to sit up but just groaned from the excursion. I felt a hand gently take up mine. I tried to squeeze with the little strength I was starting to regain and started to open my eyes.

"Hey," was all I got out before I got strangled by Barry in a hug," oh my god that hurts!"

He let go of me," sorry sorry it's just I'm glad you are ok. You look like you were about to die."

"Jacin?" I asked hoping they got him.

Barry shook his head in response. I lowered my head and for the next three days he helped me get back healed, I got my speed back, and my fragile wings healed as well. It was one day when I was going to get coffee when I really started to feel the effects. I was about to take off my cloths when I started running against my will to the woods. I just let it happen until I realized that I was going towards Jacin's lair. I was able to force my legs to stop moving and I turned towards star labs.

"Uh hello. Is anyone here," I asked just as Kaitlyn walk out from behind a table.

"Sorry I thought you were Jacin," she said smiling.

I just nodded because I play jokes like that all the time with everyone. I then told her about my creepy experience when Barry ran in asking where is he? I looked at Kaitlyn and she looked like she was innocent and had no clue what was going on, but I knew that she had triggered the silent alarm that contacted Barry instantly.

" It's just me. I came to tell her abou-" was all I got out before sudden jolts of electricity shot through my body.

I dropped to the floor instantly knowing that the only way to stop this was to go to Jacin's lair. I stayed on the ground for at least three minuets before I got up and started to run to Jacin's lair with Barry in hot pursuit. When we came up in Jacins lair I stopped and went in.

"I know your in here and you have my attention so what do you want," I asked looking around.

"Like I said your speed," He responded his voice reverberating off the walls.

"And like I said," I started sounding cocky," your not gonna get it without us giving it to you."

"Oh," he said sounding perfectly calm," well you see I found a much better way. I only need a little bit of the speed force, but I could also control the speedster."

My heart started to race as I really processed what he said. I started thinking of all the ways this could go very, very, very wrong; just as more shocking pulses went through my body. I started screaming in agony and that's when Barry offered himself up to be controlled.

"Don't- you-dare," I said just as Jacin came up and grabbed me instead of Barry.

I started thrashing as he strapped me to a wall and admired me. He turned my head and revealed my neck like I was cattle ready for slaughter. Then he took a needle and stuck it in my neck injecting something into me that made me space out. I don't really remember what happened after that it was all really fuzzy. I remember Zoom running out, Barry trying to bring my mind back to the present, and finally going back to Star Labs.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wrath of Zoom part2

When I started to come to, the first thing I feel is someone rubbing my arm. I tried to open my eyes and when I did I saw Barry there looking very concerned.

"What happened," I questioned my voice shaky.

And that's when Barry explained that when we got back to Star Labs they realized that there was a transmitter in the serum. Then how when Cisco had tried to interrupt the signal the infection only got worse quicker. I tried to move the infected parts of my arms, but was unable to.

"How long," I frantically asked Barry, "How long have I been in here?"

"Only for a few hours. But in that time you tried to tackle me twice," he responded making me relax.

I took a deep breath and tried to move my arms again. When I didn't succeed I sat there for another thirty minuets before I realized I couldn't move my whole body.

"Um, Kaitlyn I need some-," I said being cut off by my own voice.

I was so startled because I sounded just like Zoom. When Kaitlyn came in she screamed and when Barry came in I felt extreme hatred to him. I jumped out of the bed but against my own will and tackled Barry. He hit the ground hard not expecting this to happen. That's when Joe had realized that I was trying to strangle him.

A few hours later Cisco screamed," I got it!"

"Got what? A way to reverse this," Kaitlyn asked interested.

"No, but I found out what was controlling her and was able to pin point it's location in her body," He replied.

At this moment I realized that I had somehow gotten my hand loose. I jumped up and unlocked the other shackles. I ran directly to Zooms Earth 1 lair. When I arrived it was the first time that he didn't immediately chain me up or tackle me.

"Are you ready. Ready to take over this Earth," He asked never looking up from something on a desk.

"Certainly," I responded my voice similar to his and as smooth as a gentle breeze.

It was about three hours later that he stood up with a headset in his hands. I didn't know what it was for but I trusted him and let him approach me. He then did something I expected him to do when I first got there. He shoved me in a near chair and chained me directly to it. I didn't struggle though, and that had to be what had scared me the most. He took the headset and as soon as he put it on my head I felt only one emotion. Love. It was almost instantly though that I saw trees and a cliff. But it had the one person I loved the most standing close to the edge. About to jump.

"No! Don't," I yelled running after him.

Just before I got to him he jumped and I followed, sucking in my wings so I could fall I was too late, before I could reach him he hit a ledge and went limp. After realizing that I had passed him I flew back up only to find that he wasn't there.

When I opened my eyes Zoom was standing there smiling," How about we see how you fair against your brother in a real fight?"

" Of course," I replied anger bubbling inside me.

I saw Barry exit Star Labs clearly from my spot on the roof. I was still waiting though; waiting for my que from zoom. He took one step back and I got ready. On his second step I sat up. When he took the third step I was about to spring at Barry when I saw Oliver with his bow drawn.

"Who are you," He asked not recognizing me.

I ignored him and jumped out of the shadows at Barry. It was at that point the a girl with wings came up behind him. I heard Oliver whisper 'Kendra'. I motioned for zoom to take Barry but realized that he had already bolted. That's when all heck broke loose.

When I spread out my wings the only person that seemed surprised was Kendra, the other girl with wings, and when I tried to tackle Barry, Oliver shot me in the back. So I launched myself in the air and Kendra followed me. We fought in the air for a long time until a small pod flew by and I got iced in snart's cold gun and into unconsciousness.

"What makes you think this will work?'' I heard Barry ask frantically.

"One, we have advanced healing technologies. Two, good old Rip here has already created a serum that works on zoom. And finally three, we need your help so if this doesn't work then we are all gonna die and no help for any of us," I heard snart snap back.

"Ouuuuuch," I groaned ,"you never told me how much that gun hurts."

I immediately felt a hand grab mine and when I opened my eyes I saw Barry and 9 others. I noticed Ray palmer, Professor Martin Stein, Jacks, Snart, and Mick Rory.

"Ok Snart, spill what do you need help with," I questioned sitting up on a ship's floor.

"Saving the world."


	5. Chapter 5: Go, Go Save The World

" Excuse me," I said astounded," So let me get this strait. You want us to help you guys save the. world?"

" Yes, that's exactly what we want," responded Ray.

At the time I thought that this was the craziest idea ever. And that's saying something coming from the leader of crazy ideas.I started to sit up still sore from the fight earlier. As I got up I saw 7 people stiffen, and probably because they thought I was still going to try and kill them.

" Hey I'm not going to kill anyone. That was like a one time thing," I said laughing a little.

" How do we know. You were the one wearing matching suits with the guy that is trying to kill both of you," explained Kendra Gesturing to me and Barry," tried to kill him, and tried to fight all of us at once. Expect us to be a little weary."

" Hey guys I promise," started Barry backing me up.

" This girl is cool," Finished Oliver looking at Barry," now your not the one stealing others words."

I saw Barry sigh and Oliver smile, which believe me is a new thing because he never smiles.I heard a small beep and looked up to see a notification flash on the screen. I heard Cisco walk in and gasp.

" Uhhh Barry, Annabeth," he started pausing," Do you remember Vandal savage?"

" Yea," he said.

" No," I responded," Who is this said 'Vandal Savage'?''

" Uhh a guy who tried to kill them," Kaitlyn explained gesturing to Kendra and Carter," But we stopped. So how is he still alive?"

To be honest I was wondering the same question as Kaitlyn. If Barry and Oliver killed this guy then how is he robbing a bank?

" So if this guy is supposed to be dead because you two," I asked gesturing to Barry and Oliver," killed him, then how is he robbing the Central City Bank?"

" Well we don't have time to find out. We have to stop him," Responded Barry.

So that was what we did, or at least tried to do. We got there and I scoped the place out from the air. When I heard a crash and the chip of a knife against metal I knew my brother couldn't do this alone. I flew in through a broken window and almost got stabbed in the stomach by a knife. I jumped up and looked around for the source of the knife. It took about one minuet for me to realize that the knife was like a stray sheep, Vandal had missed.

" Annabeth get out of here," I heard Barry yell from behind me.

" Why," I asked curious," I'm sure we have dealt with Meta's that have worse abilities than knife throwing."

But I had spoken to soon because I turned around too late to catch the knife coming at my back. It hit me in the ribs and I felt a small crack in one. I ran towards him only to be punched in the gut so I hit back. I landed a good punch on his face and the speed punched him in the gut.

"Bolt, you and The Flash need to get Yourselves out of there! This guy is way to powerful for you to take on alone," I heard Cisco say in my ear.

"The Bolt? For real," I responded and heard a few sighs from the other side," Ok fine well get out of here."

"Barry come on," I said and we both got out of there with our lives.

When we got back I had finally got filled in on who this Vandal Savage was. It also brought up the fact that Carter, Kendra's love, had been killed by Vandal Savage. We learned that somehow when Barry and Oliver killed him that he came back to thing I knew we were both asked to help with their mission to save the world.

" So how would we help you," Barry asked anxiously, " I want to rid this guy from the earth."

" Well we need someone to help us let's say transport an item to the middle of the ocean," she said," over top of the ocean."

" So you don't need both of us," I started sounding relived to get out of Central City," they just need me."

When they nodded chaos broke loose, sort of.

" Now you can't go do this," Started Barry all defensive and stuff," you were just controlled by the fastest speedster in the world. What in your right mind makes you think you can do this?"

" Well maybe the fact that it is my decision first of all and second," I said still calm," I really need a break from zoom and all the stuff that has been happening in Central City."

" It's ok," He said sounding really sad," I get it. It is a lot to take in all at once."

Now I felt really bad about going and I thought about not going. He must've seen the look in my eyes because he looked me strait in the face and said to go, go save the world.

Chapter 2

We had just dropped Barry off and were on our way and I had started to get to know some people, I had really gotten to know Ray Palmer because One: his Nano Byte's Re-United me with my brother, and Two: He sounds like a really nice were all having a good time when the girl with the white suit walking in and freaked out.

" Ok," She said startled," Who is this and what is she doing here."

" Sara, cool it," said Snart," she's cool. She's with us."

" Why didn't anyone tell me about this newbie," Sara gesturing to me," I might've killed her later if she was walking in a corridor and no one else was around."

I walked over to her and shook her hand," Hi I'm Annabeth."

" Oh this is the girl that can fly," she said smiling.

I didn't smile at the joke but instead went back to examining the plans for getting the what I now know as a box with a meteorite in it. Apparently this particular meteorite can destroy the world. I still couldn't stop thinking about Barry back in Central City. Or, about his face when I had snapped at him, I had really just needed a break.I started to wonder the corridors and came across Ray in his, I guess you could call it a bedroom.

" So what are you doing wandering around," he asked so friendly," You should be resting. I mean it isn't every day you have to carry a very heavy crate with a meteorite in it."

" I just can't sleep," I said," But I'm not an insomniac or anything I just, Have a lot on my mind. You know with Zoom and now this whole saving the world stuff."

" Yea, Barry said you were still kind of new though. You want to sit down, talk about it?" He asked gesturing to his bed.

So that's what we did for the next few hours. We had also really gotten to know each other and why we both are trying to fight evil and stuff like that. And sooner than we knew it, we were there and ready to put our plan into action.

" Ok, so everyone knows the plan," Sara started for the fiftieth time.

" Yes, yes we know," Snart interrupted for the fiftieth time," Me and you will distract mister knife throwing conquer the world maniac while Kendra and Annabeth get the meteorite and dump it into the ocean."

Everyone nodded but I still kept thinking about Barry and Central City and Zoom that I almost forgot to stop nodding. When the time came and we had eyes on the crate me and Kendra shot strait into the air. Our wing working opposite each other so that they didn't hit one another. We circled a few times waiting for Sarah and Snart's distraction. When it came we swooped from above and grabbed the crate.

"Doesn't this seem a bit light to you," Kendra screamed above the roar of the wind in our ears.

" Uh-Oh," I said thinking to myself 'why doesn't anything ever go as planned," We grabbed the wrong crate."

As soon as Kendra and I both realized that fact we ditched our current luggage and went back for the meteor. When we got back though, Snart and Sara where both captured.

"Ok, I'll get the crate and you get Snart and Sara," I said to Kendra who looked at me questioningly," You're better at fighting this guy than me ok so just go!"

We both dove down and split at the last second. I saw her split to the left and I split to the right towards the meteor. When I first picked it up it was much heavier than I expected so I was a little slow. But, after a while I got used to the weight and turned in time to see Sara and Snart back to beating up Savages minions, and Kendra coming to help me with the crate.

We had ended up getting the meteor into the ocean safely and return to the ship all of us intact. When I saw everyone high fiving and congratulating each other it made me miss Central City. With Barry, Cisco, Kaitlyn, Joe and all my other friends.

" So is that all you need," I asked eager to get home," Or do I need to stay and help you people out some more?"

" No," responded Ray ,"Rip?"

" I don't think we do," he said," ok so let's get you back home."

It was only a few hours but it felt like days. So it was just me , Kendra , and Ray hanging out. Kendra and I really got to know each other and how when I was a child I was taken by A.R.G.U.S to be experimented on. Ray also told me to say 'Hi' to Oliver and ' Be back soon.'

I also played some card's with snart. Who turns out to be a really REALLY dirty player. I also found out that he had visited my brother during Christmas to help save his life and warn him about the trickster and weather wizard.

When we finally got back to Central City I had said my goodbye's and walked out the door back home with a smile on my face and looking back at my friends. But when I turned around I ran as fast as I could back to Star Labs. When I got there I saw Barry, Cisco, Kaitlyn, Joe, Iris, Harry, and...

ZOOM!


	6. Chapter 6: The Capture

I ran up to him and almost punched him in the face before Barry stopped me. I was struggling against him and zoom looked really taken aback. After a few minuets of Barry yelling at me to calm down I finally did. Everyone looked really confused that I had attacked him. I pulled Barry aside without saying anything until we got to the elevator.

" What the heck was that for," He asked very angry.

" Don't you know that is Jacin? ZOOM," I responded and then he looked really confused.

" No he is Jay,'' he Started and I acted like I understood," He is Jay Garrick. The Flash from Earth-2"

It was then that I realized That Jay was short for Jacin. I didn't tell Barry just yet but he knew exactly what I was thinking. We silently walked back into the cortex. When we walked back in, the room seemed to tense because no one new what I was going to do.

"Hey sorry about that," I said a little bit embarrassed," Listen we got off on a bad start."

"It's ok," He started," I know you guys are very tense from Zoom."

I nodded, we both shook hands, and that seemed to be the end of it. I got to know Jay a little bit more even though I already knew quite a lot about him. Barry and I went back to Jitters where we were able to discuss the situation.

Chapter 2

" That is Zoom Barry," I started," And I know you don't want it to be true. But you have to accept the fact."

" It can't be," he argued," we have seen him and Zoom in the same place before. There is no way that he could do that, he isn't that fast."

" That's the trick. How does he do it," I started to explain," It's called a time remnant. Due to possible time ruptures and changes brought by the speedsters traveling (and staying) further back in time (for example, in case of a speedster's death) the time remnants, preserved and created by the Speed Force as if in their original timelines, have to appear in the new timeline to prevent further Paradoxes."

" Whaaaaa,'' He started very confused.

" Don't worry," I started patting him on the shoulder, " Zoom himself explained it to me and I still don't get it."

" Hi welcome to jitters can I take your order," Asked a waitress as Barry started to smile.

"Linda," started Barry.

" Wait now before you go into a lecture about why I am here," She started, " I just missed home and wanted to... come back and... help you."

" Ok then," he responded slowly," This is Annabeth and she is my..."

" Don't you dare..." I started slowly and Angrily.

" Sidekick," He finished bracing for the impact of my foot in his thigh, repeatedly.

" She's not your sidekick is she," Linda asked giggling.

"No," I started before Barry could respond with a stupid answer," I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Allen."

She shook my hand and smiled obviously not knowing that Barry had a sister. So we went back to Star Labs, on the way explaining how Jay was Zoom and how I came into the picture. When we got back everyone was happy to see Linda but scared to see her there. You know with the danger of Zoom and what not. After everyone learned that Linda was back Barry took Kaitlyn to explain to her what I told Barry, and I took Cisco and Joe.

"Wait so your saying that the guy," started Cisco," who helped us close the breaches and gave us tactics to defeat the breachers that zoom sent over and overall defeat zoom, is zoom?"

"Yup," I answer.

"How well did Barry take this," Asked Joe concerned.

"I don't think very well," I answered reminded of Jitters, " We fought about It at Jitters and I don't know if he still doesn't believe me or not."

We walked back in where Barry looked Very determined and everyone else was so scared. I didn't realized what it was about until I saw the Blue light emanating from the middle of the cortex. At the time I didn't know if every one else knew that Zoom could make his own breaches yet or not so when he jumped out and no one seemed surprised then I realized that they must've known.

It was almost in the blink of an eye when he was able to come over and have me by the neck. I immediately started choking struggling for air. Everyone turned and looked at the sound of my choking. I started to get really dizzy and must've started to go limp because his arm started to droop and I felt my feet slide across the floor.

" Don't move or else her neck will get crushed," Said Zoom maliciously.

" We figured it out," started Barry," we know who your are, Jay."

This was when the time remnant turned and looked at him with big eyes. Zoom momentarily let go and I got my first breath of air for just a second. We all watched as he killed the remnant and came back to loom over me.

Barry must've moved or something because Zoom said, " You move and she gets it Mr. Allen."

" How long can she hold her Breath," I heard Linda ask sound a little scared.

" I think about five minuets," responded Barry," But the only reason is because she has extra, I guess you could call it sack, of air for higher altitudes."

Zoom slowly bent back over me after I had caught my breath and slowly whispered in my ear," This will only hurt for a second."

Suddenly I felt his fist connect with my head and everything started to get blurry. Everyone started screaming and I think that Barry ran at Zoom but got pushed aside like a piece of scrap paper. I reached for something anything while his attention was diverted. Then I realized that I was still wearing my suit under my jacket. So I ripped off the ,actually big jacket, and things went downhill from there.

I whipped out my wings and smacked him in the face but when I tried to stand up everything was spinning so bad that I almost fell over again. So I did something rally dumb, and I tried to fly. I got a few feet of the ground before I toppled head over heel towards Zoom. Just before I ran into him, he reached up and caught me in the air. The last thing that I heard before we entered the breach was Barry yelling my name and cursing Zoom.

Chapter 3

When we entered the breach I just saw flashes of images. I knew exactly where we were going and I didn't like It. I tried to hurt Zoom in any way that I could but I failed every time. I made him struggle to get to Earth-2 and he didn't like it, so about halfway through the breach he knocked me out.

Chapter 4

I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up I knew I was in big trouble. I looked around and only saw cave walls, a man in an iron mask, and Wally West. It was very dark so I didn't know if there were others but I couldn't see them. It was really cold and humid. All of us were in cages and I was probably the one under the most security. First of all I was in a cage of some kind of glass. Second of all my wings were chained to the floor in multiple places. And Finally, I was restricted to the floor so much that I couldn't move a muscle. I saw a table to my right, but no door. Which wasn't strange because that meant that only Zoom could phase through to get in.

It wasn't until then that I noticed that I was suited up with my mask. I didn't know Wally very well but I knew that he was taken unwillingly. I tried to get a good look at him but he must've been right behind me because I could barely see him if I looked up.

" Yea," I started ashamed," Listen Wally, I need you to tell me where Zoom went. Ok?"

" I'm right here," Zoom responded eerily calm.

I actually did flinch when he slid his hand across my left Radius bone. He slowly went down my wing onto my Humerus bone. Until he came to my shoulder. I was so scared at this point I thought He was going to slit my through or brake my neck. I was practically shaking with fear. He must've felt it because he started laughing, enjoying my pain. He whipped his hand off so fast that even with my speed I could barely see it.

He went down to my legs and turned to reach my right wing. I thought he was going to do the same thing so I braced for it. But he just turned towards a table on one side of my "cage". He grabbed something that was circled like a rope. I couldn't see very well in the dark so I had absolutely no idea what he had until he came closer to me.

When he got a foot away I realized that it was a whip I ask scared," What- what are you going to do with that?"

" What do you think," He asked taunting me to think back to the horrors of "camp"

Truth be told I did know what he was going to do. He was going to slowly torture me with that whip, like I was an animal. He would try to gain control over me. But I was determined not to let him. He got closer and closer bending down to get as close to my face as he could.

I kept trying to sink into the ground to get away but I couldn't. He stood back up and let the whip unfold to the ground. Now I was able to get a closer look at it and I gasped as soon as I saw that it had metal plates on it. He barely lifted his arm and my entire body shook. The sound of my wings clinging against the chains must've drawn all the attention in the room because it went dead silent.

I could feel Wally's eyes on me as well as the man in the mask ,which I call Jerry because he liked it, search my cell taking in the situation. Suddenly Zooms hand raised at a speed that only me and Barry would've been able to see and swung down to land right on my wing. I could feel the metal plates closing to catch the small feathers near the bone and rip them out along with some skin.

I was in too much pain to even scream so instead I just convulsed once or twice before wailing in pure agony. He started laughing and did it again. By this time Wally and Jerry knew what was going on and they started screaming at him to stop. He did it again only this time on my stomach. I felt the whip hit my bare skin and rip it off to bleeding point.

" Please," I said gasping in between words," stop, I'l- I'll do anything, just please stop," I finished crying.

He brought his hand up again but this time slower and Wally screamed out," Didn't you hear her she said stop she's given in!"

"Wally," I started in a hushed warning," you shouldn't do that."

But it was too late. Zoom was already over there and he smacked him. I couldn't see anything from My current position but, from the sound of something crashing into the gates I knew that he fell. I heard him get up and throw a punch but I knew that he had missed. When a few moments passed and there was no movement I assumed that he had given up.

Suddenly Zoom stood still for a second then he addressed us all," The Flash has Decided to give up his speed for . No one can come for you now."

When Zoom took Wally and left I tried my Restraints again but with no luck. But the movement aggravated my fresh wounds, which I forgot about because of adrenaline, and I started groaning again. I knew that Jerry wanted to help but he couldn't because we were in separate cages. I tried again to move my restraints but only made the pain worse. I kept trying once my wounds scabbed over. This time I was forgetting the pain and pulled much harder. But it was a mistake; because I pulled with more force, I reopened one of the wounds and made another one worse. Soon everything went blurry and then black.

 **Ok guys well this took a long time for a ton of reasons one of them being the immense length of the story. I know some things are going a bit different in my story than in the comics but that is only because I've had to add in the storyline of Annabeth.***** Heads up because in the next story I WILL BE SWITCHING PERSPECTIVES BETWEEN BARRY AND ANNABETH ONLY***** Also please don't hate for me bringing in Linda I know she didn't come back but I just thought the story might need a little comic relief** **for what** **happens in the end.**


	7. Chapter 7: The torture of siblings

Chapter 1 Barry

I woke up and went downstairs. Joe was already up and was looking at the paper. I looked over and read the back

 _Three robbers were tied up in Starling City on a roof. The Victim ,a teenage boy by the name of George, claims that he was getting mugged_ _by the_ _three perps one night when a woosh_ _of air came through and got him to safety. No one knows what this was._

 _8-25_

"Hey Joe was Annabeth in Starling City August 25th," I asked Curious about who that was.

" No I don't think so why," He asked as I pointed to the Article," Oh, I don't know I guess well have to ask her when we get her back."

" Yea," I said acting hopeful but I really wasn't.

The truth is that without my speed we had no chance of getting her back. In case you missed the memo I had given up my speed in exchange for Wally, Joe's son. Just before we sent that message to Zoom he had taken Annabeth. We had thought she escaped until I came home last night ,after giving up my speed, and Wally said that he saw the bolt there.

" Hey kid," Joe told me sounding supportive, " we'll find a way to get her back."

" I hope so," I said wondering how long it would be until she broke.

Chapter 2 Annabeth

I woke up late seeing as after Zoom got back he was twice as fast and gave me another good beating, but this time with a normal whip. He didn't come back with wally so I hoped that Barry got him safely and nothing went wrong. I knew there was no hope with getting my restraints loosened so I tried to see what was on the table today. I looked to my right but didn't see a table. Actually I thought I saw Wally's old cell.

" That's weird...," I thought aloud," Last night I couldn't see Wally's cell."

" I know. I did that on purpose," Zoom said," Last night's setup was only temporary. I didn't want you and Wally to, communicate somehow."

I looked up as much as I could and saw what I could of Jerry," who is that under the mask," I asked gesturing to Jerry.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you," He responded eerily calm still.

That's when I realized that he was sharpening something. I also realized that the table was at my feet and it had surgical tools all over it.

Chapter 3 Barry

I ate breakfast like any other day and I went to work any other day. The only thing that was different was that the news was covered in one robbery from last night. There were two Robbers in a car that robbed a gas station. I would've been able to stop them if I had my speed. It wasn't until later that evening that things started to get weird. When I got to start labs the treadmill was out and everyone was there.

" What's going on," I asked really confused.

Cisco walked up to me and patted my shoulder," Well we are going to catch some criminals. Now let me just explain. When you wear this," Cisco said holing up some kind of mechanism," It will transfer your movements to a satellite that will give off an image of the flash. Hopefully that criminals will be so scared that you are " still around " they won't try anything.

Chapter 4 Annabeth

He must've known that I saw the tools because he made the sharpening more obvious. I couldn't imagine what Barry was going through, without his speed and all. It was about five minuets later when he finally stood up, done I assumed, I still couldn't stop wondering what he had planned for today but it had to be extremely agonizing.

" So," I started honestly scared to ask," what is um... all this for?'' I asked him gesturing to the tools.

" Haven't you ever wondered what your wings look like on the inside?'' He responded picking up a small scalpel. But before he did anything he set it up and left.

Chapter 5 Barry

We ended up seeing those robbers and for the first time ever I felt like I didn't need super powers to save people anymore. But that all changed when multiple 9-1-1 calls came in the next morning. There was another breacher, one part of zooms army, and he had attacked a hotel. I was at work when all of a sudden Zoom appeared on the news.

" I want to talk with the CCPD," He said," I'm sure that they would like to give in after we have a little... talk."

I left work seeing as they didn't need a CSI but they might need the Flash or a Hologram...

Chapter 6 Barry

Cisco and I were setting up the van behind Jitters. We were ready and we had figured out how to get the hologram inside. When the new Meta Human that was named Rupture entered so did the Hologram.

" Cisco get me in there, let's just try to scare him," I said knowing that I couldn't touch or interact with Rupture.

And it worked, for a bit. Then when he got scared out Zoom came in and we had a whole different story. He knew that the flash was just a hologram so was not scared to break the necks of all the police officers in there except for Joe and captain He probably would have if I didn't run in there.

" Stop! No more," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He stopped and exclaimed through the media that this was his city.

Chapter 7 Annabeth(After the Jitters incident)

I was asleep when he came back because he shook my head half to death when he got back. Then he went back to the table at my feet and picked up the scalpel.

He walked over to my slowly with the scalpel in hand. As he drew closer my fear escalated to anxiety and then panic. By the time that he reached me, my wings had started to struggle against the chains and I started to whimper. Since my right wing wasn't completely healed from last night he went to my left one. I felt the scalpel touch my wing.

Before he started cutting he asked me a question," Do you give in to me? If you do then this will all be over quickly."

I thought hard would I Rather give in to zoom's control, or suffer my body being opened under no painkiller."No," I responded my voice steady.

" Very well," he answered just as calm as usual.

He sat there for a second and I wondered, _is he just doing this to scare me or is he really going to cut?_ My question was answered soon afterwards when I felt a small pain and hot blood roll down my wing. The pain continued down my wing all the way to the tip. This wasn't as bad as the agony that I went through last night. But what I didn't know was that this was just the beginning.

Chapter 8 Annabeth

He took what looked like a robotic mouse from the table, but before he came to me he equipped it with a tiny camera.

" What the heck is that for," I asked not daring to think of the possibilities.

" I had asked you earlier," He started, getting louder and louder," WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR WINGS WOULD LOOK LIKE ON THE INSIDE!"

I flinched as soon as I started think up idea's. The mouse was pretty small, if I hadn't seen it dangling from it's tail I wouldn't have seen it. So it could've fit into my open wing. But what's the camera for I kept asking myself. That question was answered afterwards when he pulled out a projector.

" No,'' I started realization hitting me," you cant do that. You wouldn't."

" Under what evidence," He said walking to me.

The closer Zoom got with that tiny robot the more my insides started to squirm. I thought that he was just going to stick it on me and think it would disgust me. But no, he was going too stick it into the open wound on my wing. He got right next to me and I was so surprised that I wasn't trying to inch away from him yet.

" Well," He began a grin on his face," let's find out shall we," He finished shoving the robot into my muscle.

Chapter 9 Barry

" Hey Barry It's not your fault that they died," Joe said trying to comfort me.

" It feels like it is. If only I hadn't given up my speed none of this," I exclaimed gesturing to the news broadcast," would've happened."

Joe didn't say anything but was looking at someone in the distance. I turned around and saw Wally staring at me through the door. He didn't say anything about what he heard but just held up a bloody feather. Not bothering to hide my powers from him I ran up to him and grabbed it.

" Where did you get this," I asked frantically.

" You- you're The Flash," He stuttered but when I nodded and held back up the feather he said," there was a flash of blue lightning and three of these appeared in front of me."

I just started at it, Knowing that it was Annabeth's. I took my finger off of it and my finger had blood on it. Joe walked over and asked Wally how much he heard and all that but I was more concerned about the feather. Joe must not have seen it yet because when he turned to me and saw it he almost fell over.

" Barry it's not," He started unable to continue.

" Yes it is," I answered starting to tear," This feather came from Zoom. But the blood is fresh which means that she is alive."

" Unless she just," Joe contradicted stating the impossible.

I didn't answer but I just nodded taking in the thought. The thought that she was alive but now she's dead," No, It's not possible. I just got her back..."

Joe didn't answer but just hugged me feeling my pain.


	8. Chapter 8: The End Is Near

**** **THIS BOOK TAKES PLACE AFTER ALL THE EVENTS THAT HAPPENED IN THE TWO EPISODES BEFORE THE SEASON THE DEATH OF HENRY ALLEN.** **THIS WILL BE THE LAST BOOK INVOLVING ZOOM AS THE MAIN PROBLEM. ALSO THIS WILL BE TOLD IN THE POINT OF VEIW FOR ANNABETH.*****

Chapter 1

I Screamed in agony as the mouse robot moved around inside my wing. I couldn't stop squirming as I could feel it moving around in my muscle.

" Look I asked you a question," Zoom said laughing and tilting my head to the right," There's your answer!"

Where he was pointing my head was a big screen where the small camera on that mouse was projecting the footage. I could see every muscle and tendon that made my wings work. That didn't bother me as much as I was scared that the mouse would break one.

After a while of this agony the robot mouse finally retreated back to his master. Then zoom stiffened once again, like he was hearing something. He left in a hurry not even bothering to clean up all the blood, or even my wound. I was sitting there fore awhile before he came back with someone and put them in Wally's old cell. I looked to my right and tried to get a good look at them but Zoom was blocking my way.

He must've felt my eyes on him because a few seconds after I looked over, Zoom turned and stared back at me. I shuddered wondering what he was going to do but he did nothing and just turned back to the cell.

Chapter 2

After he left I turned and saw someone I didn't expect to see, Joe. He wasn't awake but he was breathing. I exhaled slowly, _ok, now to get us out of here_ , I thought. I tested my restraints one more time. I felt the chain on one of my wings give a little but that was all I needed to know, to know that if one restraint could give then the others could too.

After about ten minuets of me pulling on my restraints the noise must've woken Joe up. He was chained up by his arms. Just like Jesse and Wally were. He was just opening his eyes when I pulled again on all of my restraints and the same restraint as the one on my wing gave once more. He jerked at the noise that it made and then looked directly into my cell but not at the floor.

" Hello," he yelled," Who else is here?"

" Joe it's me," I responded as he jerked at my voice," Down here."

He looked down and gasped at the extent of my wounds," tell me how bad it is," I asked," I can't really see them very well."

" Well on your ," he said pausing debating where to start, " well right wing, you have some feather's missing and clear scabs where the feathers are missing. On your left wing there is a long line of blood. It's fresh and it's all over your wing. That's where the feathers came from."

I was confused at what he said," Feathers, What do you mean feathers?"

" The three feathers," He said triggering the memory of when zoom ripped out three of my primary feathers on my left wing," that Wally received one night a few days after you went missing. He came to us and Barry was so concerned that you were hurt that he didn't even care if wally knew that he was The Flash, we thought you were dead."

I thought so hard about how Barry must feel and thought that I had to get out of here. I started flailing and that's when Zoom got back. I still didn't stop. I was so determined to get out that I didn't even notice Zoom laughing or Joe yelling about how much of a psychopath he was. I actually did Get my right wing out before zoom realized the progress I was making and pushed my left wing wound so hard that the pain pushed through my determination.

"Ok," I grunted through my teeth," OK," I yelled stopping my attempts to escape.

He finally let go and told me that Barry had decided to race him to get Joe back, because everyone thought I was dead. This time Joe was the one that started shaking when Zoom got close. But Zoom didn't try to hurt him, instead he took him and ran off.

Chapter 3

I sat there for about an hour waiting for Barry to come and get me after he had finished his race. I knew something was up when he didn't come until the hour mark. I tried to struggle against my restraints but nothing happened.

" Help," I started yelling out," I need to get out of here! It's really important!"

It wasn't soon after I had started think that I just did something stupid when someone that sounded like Barry yelled 'over here'. I started pulling my restraints again with new hope that they would find me. Heck even Jerry was banging against his appeared moment's later. The Earth-2 CCPD. They weren't as glorious as Barry had said but it was a sight for sore eyes.

" Hey you have to get my out of here," I said urgently," My brother was stupid and went to race Zoom."

They all looked confused until Barry-2 who has glasses came up and said to free me as soon as possible. They didn't argue and went right to cutting the plexiglass stuff that was around me. Then they went to the cuff and finally the chains. I was so relived that I jumped up and ran in a circle which turned out to be a big mistake because I had about 40 guns poised on me. So I had to explain who I was and how I was working with the flash from another earth.

Eventually Barry-2 realized what I meant and got the guns away. I was even escorted down the side of the cliff, even though I insisted on flying they wouldn't let me. I was thankful for their help but went right to business finding a breach and going through it kissing goodbye to my Earth-2 prison once and for all.

Chapter 4

I went through the breach so fast that I didn't even see images. I came out right above a giant circle. I was curious what it was until I came say the two stripes of yellow and blue lightning running across it and, knew that this must be the racing grounds.

I could see cisco and Kaitlyn looking at the breach I had created staring in shock. They must not have recognized me based on the bloody wings and suit and all. I let my wings roll out and I tried to attack Zoom but I kind just fell because my wings were to injured to fly.

I ran up to him and waked him in that face, he fell off just as Barry made a time remnant," You got out," Zoom asked.

" Let's just say a little earth-2 CCPD help with getting out of those restraints," I said smiling.

Then all heck broke loose. Zoom and I went at it and Barry's time remnant disrupted the beam going into the sky. As me and Zoom went at it the little bit of nutrients that the Earth-2 police department soon wore off. I stopped almost passing out just as Zoom walked up to me his hand raised.

I didn't think about even trying to run until the last second, when the Time wraiths came to take him away. I walked back to Barry and he must've really truly believed I was dead because he almost attacked me.

" Hey take it easy," I had started smiling," Brother."

He didn't answer but just hugged the life out o f me. We just sat there for a while until Caitlyn and everyone else came up and hugged me. The only people not there were Wally, Joe, and Iris who were all hugging each other.

" Annabeth," Barry said a little sad," Wally knows who we are."

" I don't care," I said hugging him again," I'm just glad to be back."

Joe and Iris looked over and saw me so they came running over too. Then they were followed by Wally," Annabeth, you're back," Joe stated obviously."

We all had a gigantic reunion and then finally I remembered," We have to go get Jerry!"

" Who's Jerry," everyone asked at once.

I didn't answer but instead dragged Barry over to Earth-2, preparing him for his doppelganger. And even though he already knew about it he let me anyways. When we got over there the CCPD was still at Zooms Beautiful entrance to Zooms Lair.

" The Flash," I heard Barry say.

" Why did you say that," I questioned him.

" But I didn't say it," He replied just as I realized that Barry-2 worked for the CCPD.

I looked behind us and almost jumped saying," I told you I'd be back for him."

Barry-2 just parted the way and Barry-1 knew exactly who Jerry was so we both sped up the cliff like it was nothing.

" See I told you I'd come back," Barry said happily looking at Jerry," Just one question, Why does she call you Jerry,"

" Because he like's it," I said smiling.

Well we got him out and back to Star Labs, the only problem being that Dad was there and we found out that the Flash from earth-3,as we hope to believe, was actually the doppelganger of my dad, Henry Allen. That was Confusing.

So now we fast forward about four months when team arrow and team flash met up for the first time in forever **(THIS** **WAS INTENTIONAL)** at Jitters. We were having a great time until Felicity came along and got on both me and Barry for not explaining all the Zoom situations.

We were having a great time until someone came to me with a letter. This was ok until I found out the hard way that the flower attached to it was a lotus flower and I passed out.

 ****** I hope you guys enjoyed The Zoom part of this story. I am going to try and get the thing that I am going to do next done before the next season but** **it is unlikely s expect the timelines to be a bit messed up! Thanks for Reading** More **to come!*****


	9. Chapter 9: The Lightning Boy Pt1

**Hey sorry it has been so long since I have updated I have been busy trying to think of something that might last me a while and since they released the flashpoint trailer I started working on this. It took so long because I wanted my comeback** **to be great so please enjoy and as always, recommend to friends!**

The Camp Returns

Chapter 1

In the hours following the zoom attack everyone was so relieved, it was like we finally had a break. But, after the white light outside, which I knew as someone time traveling, every thing changed.

I woke up in on a bunk bed made out of bamboo. I kept thinking back to defeating zoom, but the longer I was awake the more and more dreamlike that memory became until eventually I was convinced that it was a dream.

" Annabeth get up," I heard a familiar voice say.

" Why are you in my room," I asked aggravated," I thought I told you to stay out Hunter."

" Oh come on you don't want to be late for your own ceremony," He replied throwing the all too familiar grey shirt and blue jeans on my face.

I got up and look around my tent. At the knife holster, stored jerky, and leather jacket. I reluctantly got up and got dressed. I walked outside to see the other kids stirring. I looked off over my little cliff at the circle of tent that I like to call the camp.

Chapter 2

 **This is probably the point where most of you are like "What when did she get back to the camp" Well if you didn't see the season finally** **of the flash CW t.v show stop reading NOW because spoiler alert. When Barry** **traveled back in time to save his mother it put Annabeth** **pretty much back to the point when she escaped the camp.**

I walked over to the fire which was stocked with fresh kill from the morning run. Hunter following close behind.

" Hey can we go somewhere secluded," he started and I gave him a look and he quickly finished," I just want to show you something that I learned!"

" Ok," I replied with hesitation," but make it quick. I have guard duty tonight so it can't take all day."

He nodded and we ate breakfast in quiet. I started to have flashbacks as I was finishing my squirrel. It was of my "dream". It wasn't until I recognized Barry's face and then connected it to the light that I made the connection. He time traveled.

" Oh, my, GOD," I started thinking aloud," He is such an idiot!"

Hunter looked over at me with concern and I looked back at him like, _drop it NOW!_ He looked back at me a tiny bit scared and continued eating his rabbit. And when we were done we went out into the woods.

'' ok so, you dragged me out of bed early," I started still aggravated at my rude awakening," And I still have to get back for my ceremony."

" Well, " he started and lifted his hands to the sky," I can shoot lightning."

I laughed at the 'not so impossible impossible' trying to keep my cover," You know that can't be true."

As I finished my sentence he shot lightning strait at a tree. I gasped and jumped back with lightning fast speed as the next one hit the tree to the right of me. He turned and gaped at me.

" How," he started stuttering," and I thought I was the impossible."

" Well let's just say particle accelerator exploded and I kinda got super speed," I replied laughing at his open mouth.

He just nodded but I noticed the all too familiar blue lightning flash behind him. He was off the ground in no time, being held up by none other than Jacin, _wait but,_ I had started but remembered that we were at least a year earlier in the timeline. Jacin/Zoom was still alive and I pulled my hand to my side but had forgotten my knife in my tent. I looked around, raking my brain for anything I could use as a weapon. Soon enough I heard the familiar sound of a fist connecting with a head, then the crinkle of Hunter's body sliding to the ground, unconscious. I turned around as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. Zoom grabbed me, my legs struggling against his strength, but it was no use and soon I was on the ground just like Hunter, unconscious.

Chapter 3

I woke up back at the camp, surprisingly. I turned my head and saw Hunter in the same condition I was in a few beds over. I laid back and when my head hit the pillow. There was another flash of blue light and I was back at Joe's. I passed out right there just as Barry showed up in his suit.

When I woke up I was still on the couch and everyone was talking/yelling at Barry at once. I got up, fury boiling in my blood, walked over to him deathly calm and stared into his grey-blue eyes. He slowly shrank back the closer I got to him. I very calmly whispered to him ' you, me, outside, NOW'.

He followed me outside and that's when I lost it," YOU MESSED WITH THE TIMELINE," I exploded in his face," WHAT IF ZOOM CAME BACK BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID! WHAT IF I NEVER GOT OUT! WHAT IF..."

" But It didn't," He interrupted smoothly and that's when I realized everything that could've happened, and I hugged him.

" I thought that I lost you," I exclaimed starting to tear up," Again."

We sat there for quite a while embraced in, what seemed to be, a never ending hug. I felt all eyes on us a we hugged, me crying into his shoulder, him soothing me stroking my hair. I slowly started to feel my legs buckling beneath me and I couldn't even support my own weight. And; with Barry not being very strong, and me weighing over a hundred pounds he started to lower to the ground as well.

I was still crying when Iris came out and tried to get us inside, but I couldn't move even if I tried. Barry finally gathered up enough strength to get me inside at least, so that I wasn't just out on the street in tears and vulnerable. As we walked in all eyes turned to me in Barry's arms rolled into a ball. Soon after we started up the steps and got into my room the tears flooding down my cheeks became worse. Now I wasn't just crying for almost losing Barry and my dad, but now I was crying for every single person I couldn't save; every person that lost someone, now I was crying for all of Central City.

Chapter 4

I fell asleep crying my eye's out and when I woke the next day and walked downstairs, I was a bit embarrassed. But; when no one mentioned it the day started to become normal the later into the day I got. Me and Barry went to the prescient like normal and then to Star Labs. But that is when things started to get weird.

" Ok so you know how Jay/Zoom/Hunter had that whole meta human army thing," she asked pulling up something on the computer," well they are still wreaking havoc everywhere."

We all turned to look at the picture of their 'leader' and I almost fainted going into a flashback. I was back at camp, just waking up a few days after we found out that Hunter had gone missing. Usually by this time people say that they are dead; but me and Hunter had become good friends you know, with the whole Meta-Human stuff, and I just refused to believe it. But when he didn't come back that night I faced the truth. Or what I thought was the truth.

" Is he alive," I asked coming back to the present.

" Yes," she responded to my question," but he can..."

" Can shoot lightning," I interrupted he mid sentence.

" How did you...," She started looking at me questioningly.

" He and I," I started thinking back to the 'camp', "were the only two Meta's that were at the camp."

No one asked me any questions again. Suddenly, we got reports of lightning strikes in the area and knew it must be him, and off we went.

 **Hey guys sorry that this was shorter than** **most I am still kinda** **thinking of the plot and I don't have much to go on so I hope you like it. I will try to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dr Light Returns

**I hope you guys don't mind me going** **out of the flash point paradox cause personally I don't like it. But anyway I had an idea to try and get the "past to haunt me" so I am going to go with that because like I said earlier I personally don't like the flashpoint paradox. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

As we sped through the city looking for Hunter I got more and more frustrated the longer we looked. We finally ended up back at Star Labs. I was both feeling victorious and defeated. When we were still at the camp, I had taken Hunter under my wing, figuratively and literally, and taught him all about the art of stealth and everything he needed to know to survive. W e were the best hunting team there, but now instead of being the Hunter I am being the Hunted. So I felt proud that he is doing so well to stay hidden but also defeated that he had outsmarted me again.

It was later that night back at Joe's that I got a letter in the mail. I didn't think much of it, and set it aside until later. I was sitting on the couch watching playback after playback of Hunter's destruction earlier that day. Luckily no one was hurt.

" Hey we will find him," Barry said setting his hand on my shoulder.

" That's not the issue," I replied thinking wildly," It's that this isn't like him. When he was at the camp he was always so nice, wanting to help everyone."

" Oh I see," Barry replied and then left upstairs.

I turned back to the T.V just in time to see a glimpse of the back of his neck. _What was that,_ I wondered looking at the unusual black part on his neck. I turned off the T.V. and followed Barry upstairs.

Chapter 2

I was back at the camp, surrounded by people. Search parties everywhere. We were just about to leave when the head of night guard came up toe me. The look on his face said everything that I didn't want to believe. It said that after days upon days of searching we didn't find a body. Which meant only two things.

He held out a piece of charred cloth, blue cloth saying," We found this by a circle of trees that were all charred. We think he was fighting something, it smelled of burnt skin and there was a patch leading way beyond the camp ranges. He's gone."

It took those few sentences to take the rock solid emotional capsule of my inner core to shatter. I walked slowly back to my tent trying so desperately to keep all of my emotions from spilling everywhere; it almost wasn't enough. But; I made it back, And with a last strain of effort, I fell into tears and gasps and moans.

Chapter 3

I awoke with a jump as Barry knocked on my door, time for the first day of my new job. Already not liking having to get up so early, 6:00 A.M, I sauntered into the bathroom ready to take a speedy shower. Once out; I got ready with a little bit of giddiness, and then went strait down to breakfast.

" So," Joe started coffee in hand," you excited?"

I looked at him with a playful glare," Making expresso's for angry people all day, re-filling cookie jars, sitting around not kicking anybody's but, Yea I'm stoked."

We all laughed and as Barry and Joe went to the CCPD, I went strait to CC Jitters.

Chapter 4

I sat there for seven hours and my thoughts at the end were, _How does Barry do this._ I left at about 3:00 and went strait to Star Labs. But; I never made it there, and got a little bit distracted by a scream nearby. So I went, grabbed my suit, and ran back to the ally. When I got there, there wasn't any sign of a struggle so I just thought it may have been someone seeing a mouse or something. I turned to leave when I saw a lit phone. I normally would've just left it there, but what caught my eye was the name on the screen.

Barry Allen.

Chapter 5

I picked up the phone, promising to not tell Barry, and examined it closer. I found out that the person who the phone belonged to was a girl named Linda Park. Instantly the name rang a few unfriendly bells. I remembered Zoom mentioning a as Linda Park, but that was on Earth-2 so I assumed that this was the Earth-1 Linda Park.

Soon enough Barry was by my side," Whatcha doing?"

" Oh nothing," I said speeding the phone into my shoe, which was actually really hard considering that my pant's and shoes were almost connected completely.

" What," he started reaching for my shoe," Was that," he finished as I stepped back a few steps.

I was contemplating whether or not to tell him when I was saved by the bell," Guys we have a robbery and a 9-1-1," Cisco started in my ear," Who wants-"

" I want the 9-1-1," I had interrupted hopping to find out more about my Linda Park situation.

Before anyone could question it I was off, asking Cisco for the coordinates. They were on the road heading strait out of town. We had three highways out of town so I had to scour each one. But; once I found , and Earth-1 Linda Park, I wasn't letting them out of my sight.

Chapter 6

I spotted them both in the front seats looking just like twins. It amazes me every time I see a doppelganger with their Earth-1 counterpart. stopped and went to turn around the car, but before she could I was pulling her out of the front seat.

So there we were in he middle of the highway, surrounded by cars, in the middle of the night. This was looking pretty awesome for me, NOT. She whipped around, with her suit on ready to blast me until she recognized my face. She looked at me in disbelief as I ran towards her.

Before I got there she pointed her hand towards Linda ready to shoot, " I wouldn't move if I were you!"

I stopped knowing instantly that she wasn't kidding. I stood there but I still turned on my MIC for Cisco and hopefully Barry to hear what was happening.

" What brings you back hear," I questioned her knowing about her escape," Why didn't you just stay where ever you were?"

" I knew Zoom would eventually find me,'' she responded with true fear," I had to do something. Killing my Earth-1 counterpart seemed like the best option."

" Zoom's dead," I told her which startled even the Earth-1 Linda," And soon you'll be back in that Pipeline."

She shook her head with a, _Not a chance,_ look and burst light from her hands.

Chapter 7

I opened my eye's but only saw black. I heard Barry run up beside me and felt him grab my arm but, I also knew that he saw Linda. I must've fallen pretty hard because everything just sounded blurry.

He slowly lifted me up and we gingerly walked to the car. Me getting in the back and Barry with Linda in the front. As we walked into Star Labs I started to notice that my hearing became a lot more clear, but my sight stayed black.

We walked into the cortex and that's when it hit me. All, the, Noise. It was like someone had gone to a nob connected to my ears and turned the sensitivity up to 110%.

I dealt with it though and sat down; letting Kaitlyn examine me," well I guess blinded you just like she did to Barry."

" She blinded you too," I asked him looking to my right.

" Yea," he said to my left and I whipped my head around," But I can't remember if I was this funny!"

I tried to angry face him but only got a chorus of laughter. Then my phone started ringing in my pocket. I took it out and did the best I could to hit the answer button. With much success I put the phone up to my ear saying hello.

" Hey where are you," I heard the only 'Lab Rat' I trusted say," I thought we said five O'clock?''

" Oh is it really five," I asked losing track of time," I'm sorry I will get out of here and over there as soon as I can."

" Oh no rush," she replied and hung up.

I was stuck though on how I would navigate through the park at 5:00 in the afternoon without being able to see.

Then a thought came into my mind," Cisco," I asked.

" Your left," I heard iris say.

So I turned to what I though was my left and started walking," Cisco!"

" Your other left," I heard her say responded by giggles.

So I made the closest thing I could to a 180 degree turn," Cisco?"

Chapter 8

So there I was walking through the park. Very clumsily. It turns out that Cisco could make me a pair of headphones that sent out a sound, so when the sound came back and my bird like ears, which I usually tone down because it annoys me, would catch it.

So here I am stumbling around calling her name and instantly run into her," Are your ears giving you trouble again?"

" Not really," I responded," You would be surprised at how useful I have turned out to be."

" Ok," she responded taking off my headphones.

I instinctively try to grab her arms but I must've grabbed to the wrong side because she responded, " Don't worry, Barry went on a date with me blind."

Chapter 9

She grabbed my shoulder and I whipped around, " How do you know Barry," I questioned her, " I how did you know I knew him?"

She never really explained that to me. So she asked me how it was after she left, I assumed that my silence was enough of an answer because she didn't bring the topic back up. And there we were; the shady girl and, the former cop, walking through the park at 5:00 in the afternoon.

Suddenly my phone rang and, with the help of Patty (which was her name) I answered my brother's call successfully.

" Hey what's up," I asked being greeted by the loud bangs of starlight hitting walls, " Oh My God! Was that starlight!"

With this came a puzzled look from patty. She then realized that I was talking to Barry and then realized that I had started getting my eyesight back, slowly.

" No," he yelled, " It's just Linda with the gloves!"

With a laugh I then asked," Ok. So why did you call me then?"

" I was just wondering if you got your eyesight back?''

" Well... sorta" I mumbled.

He said something else but, I didn't hear him over the sound of screaming. I turned around to see none other than ! ( **:) The 4** **th** **wall has been broken people** ) But she had no intention to harm me, she just wanted to say that she was leaving and she understood. I assumed that Barry heard because he sped up to us in his bright red suit.

He saw patty, went wide eyed, that we all went back to Star Labs.

Chapter 10

We found out that Patty couldn't stay and was just stopping by for a visit. She had to go and there were tears shed as she left.

When Barry and I got home, we both went to beds just as usual. We woke up and went to work.

I got to jitters and, of course, just arrived in time for rush hour. I was taking drinks and rushing from tables as I clumsily almost bumped into a person looking at the menu.


	11. Chapter 11: The Strange Girl

**This is the Crossover with the series from Craftysupergirl** **called The Danger. It can be found on her thingy profile thing, and this is from Annabeth's** **point of view.**

Chapter 1

They jumped out of the way with amazing speed and put their hands above her head as if they were surrendering.

"Whoa" we both cried, Me almost dropping two coffee's.

The person looked strangely familiar with her clothes selection and face, like I had seen them before.

"You ok," they asked, I thought that they were a guy until I noticed the high pitched voice.

She had very short brown hair, styled very similar to my brother's, but not quite the same, with Blackish brownish eyes. She has on a white marlin swim team t-shirt, with a black jacket. Wearing knee length cargo shorts with black boots.

" Oh yea," I respond," I'm fine, It was my fault anyway."

I felt sure that I had recognized the girl before, " Have we met" she asked.

" You know what," I looked at her confused," I was just about to ask that question."

We both stared at each other in an awkward moment of silence until she stuttered," Well my name is Skylar Fletcher."

" Mine's Annabeth," I managed to get out before my phone rang.

I answered it to the Skylar's surprise," Hey Bar, what's up?"

" Oh nothin just Linda messing around with the gloves again.''

" Oh just be sure not shot again," I responded laughing.

I looked up from my phone for a second to find Skylar's face staring at me with a look the said, _Are you going crazy_? I mouthed to her ' My two brothers are playing with the Nerf guns.'

" Hey I gotta go, So unless you are dying please don't call me until I get off." I finished hanging up the call.

Skylar looked at me with raised eyebrows. " some Nerf guns," she stated with a blanke expresion.

" Last time a group of bad people thought they were real guns," I started," It got pretty messy," I finished stating the zoom story.

" Ok then," she finished not hiding her humored face very well.

She looked at me closely and whispered," were you that girl, that came to Icedclock Labratories with the military or something."

Once again my phone rang with Barry's number. I answered it annoyed, " I thought I told you not to call me until I'm off."

" Well let's just say," Kaitlyn yelled back annoyed as well," that Barry is going to be late because he is on the phone with Oliver."

I murmured an 'ok' and started fiddling with my arrow necklace. I hung up the phone, and turned to Skylar to answer her question.

" No, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean...," I stuttered looking for the right words.

" Really," she sounded surprised," because I'm sure we have met."

" No," I responded glancing at my phone once more to see that text saying that Cisco was picking me up.

Yet she still pushed asking, " Do you know Oliver Queen by any chance?''

" You mean the mayor of Starling city," I responded looking at her with wide eye's, " No, I'm pretty sure I would know if I knew the mayor."

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around to see Cisco standing there.

" Hold on," I said putting up my first finger," let me go deliver these first," I finished grabbing the two drinks.

I walked over to the table and handed the people their drinks. They asked me why it took so long, and I cleverly responded with the fact that we are very busy and are sorry for the wait.

I started walking back and caught his attention with the wave of my hand. He said bye to Skylar and started walking over.

As soon as he caught up to me I interrogated him about what Barry was doing," So what did Barry have to help Oliver with, and what the heck were you thinking letting Linda play around with the Gloves again? Barry could've gotten shot with starlight, again.'' I finished just as we walked out the door.

We walked outside and got in the Star Labs van only to see, Barry shot, with starlight, again.

" You IDIOT!" I yelled. Unknowingly leaving the doors open an extra few seconds.

Chapter 2

We drove off, Oliver following behind, and went back to Star Labs. By know Barry had healed and was back on his feet.

" Ok so what is the deal," I asked Oliver.

" Well there was this other speedster running around in starling," he finished and we all raised our eyebrows, " and I need your help."

" So, let me get this strait," Barry questioned," there is a girl, who can run a super speed, and you want to know why. So when she asked you why you couldn't come up with a good answer, and said that I wanted to know?"

"Yes."

Barry just shook his head, but I, knowing Oliver so well, just playfully punched him in the arm for no reason. He said that he didn't have any pictures of her. We were so caught up with our little conversation that when Cisco's Meta-Human alert app dinged; we all jumped out of our skin.

" Look's like Hunter is back again," Cisco said, explaining to Oliver who he was, as Barry and I sped to the park.

Chapter 3

We got there just as Hunter landed on the ground, Me flying and Barry running. I took in the situation noticing all the innocent civilians as I landed.

" Ok can't we just like talk about this," Barry asked.

In return Hunter shot lightning at us. I tackled Barry knowing that I could've been hit, but I did it anyways.

Turning to Barry I whisper," Let me get in close, I have an idea."

He nods back and starts to draw Hunters attention away from me, by running in circles. I took off to get a vantage point, and dove into a tackle. But; Hunter anticipated my move, because I had used it on him before, and used my momentum against me. He flung me right against the fountain, near a girl. Dousing her with water.

Turning to Hunter she screamed," Hey!"

Still a little a dizzy I got up and took Hunter's moment of distraction to get on top of him. We were tumbling around in the grass, him shooting lightning at me, when a stray bolt hit Barry square in the chest.

" Flash," I screamed as he flung away unconscious.

I ran over to Barry ignoring Hunter to look at my brother. Suddenly Hunter ran over to the girl by the fountain, putting her into his famous unbreakable headlock. To back it all up he put a hand on her head to fry her brain.

" Come any closer and the girl get's it," He yelled in my direction.

I stared back at him in shock yelling in response," Hunter, this isn't like you. You remember what the scientist told you in Icedclock? You can't just go around killing people for no reason!"

He was stunned for a second at my words. The girl then slowly reached into her boot and slowly pulled out a concealed knife, stabbing him in the side and ripping him out. He doubled over howling in pain, and shot off into the sky as fast as lightning.

I got up leaving my unconscious brother on the ground and walked over to her," That was a pretty nice move."

"Thanks,'' she said, pausing then whispering," Annabeth?"

I quickly concealed the look on my face as I recognized Skylar," I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else."

Then she tried to take off my mask, me swatting her hand away and running over to Barry, picked him up, and ran off.

 **Be sure to go check out Craftysupergirl's** **side of the story in The Danger! Hoped you liked this and Be sure to look out** **for more!**


	12. Chapter 12: The kidnapping

**This is going to be a continuation of Craftysupergirl's** **story "The Danger" Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I got back to Star Labs and let Kaitlyn examine Barry. He was still unconscious and when he didn't wake up after a few hours I knew something was up. So, I went back into the cortex after waiting outside and found that Barry hit the ground pretty hard.

" I mean," Kaitlyn stated reassuringly," he'll be fine. Probably."

" Isn't it always probably," I replied, and left Barry to heal.

Chapter 2

I was running down the street thinking about Skylar guessing my identity, when I ran strait first into the Rouge speedster. I got thrown into oncoming traffic and she got thrown into a wall. I was dazed for a moment when I stood up and saw the Rouge speedster staring at me with pure hatred.

" Who are you," I asked jumping out of traffic.

She stared strait into my eye's and I couldn't tell if she had a thing for me, which would've been weird, or if she hated me. I went with that she hated me.

" I'm The Danger," she yelled vibrating her vocal cords and attempting to deepen her voice.

Before I was able to respond she took overcame me, kicking me back into traffic before speeding away. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of a honking horn, and Cisco screaming at me to run.

Chapter 3

" What the heck was that," Cisco asked as I got back.

" Let's just say," I replied," That it was the Rouge speedster."

" You know what I think we all need a drink," Cisco said.

" I'm in," peeped in Kaitlyn.

" You know I can't get drunk right."

" No one cares," They both responded.

So, we left Barry a note and I took them to the one place we all had been before, Starling City's very own Verdant.

Chapter 4

As we entered the range of the pub, I noticed that no lights were on.

" They must've closed when Oliver became mayor," Kaitlyn said.

So we did the best that we could, went to the closest pub to the place. While Cisco and Kaitlyn were playing drunk darts, someone entered the pub that I would never have guessed.

I went to my bag, and changed into my suite as fast as possible. _With Kaitlyn and Cisco out of order, I have_ _to make do with my own wits._ So, I did the best thing I could've come up with at the time. I threw toothpicks at him, at super speed. Which of course, did nothing.

Then he made his move. He started to gather up a storm cloud. I knew he was after me so I ran out and back to Central City bringing Kaitlyn and Cisco along with me.

Chapter 5

When we got back, I knew that I had to give them a chance to rest. So I took them each home before returning to Star Labs. It was almost midnight, When I walked in and say no sign of my Brother.

I rushed over to his bed and saw a note, _**Top of the clock tower, Midnight.**_ I didn't even think twice about getting backup or even who left the letter.

Chapter 6

I ran up to the side of the tower and found The Danger dangling my still unconscious brother off the edge of the tower by his ankle. She stared at me and I got the weird feeling that you get, when Cisco starts getting bored and vibes you. Like something else was watching me.

" Look what I found," She said in the most preppy voice ever.

Suddenly the Vibey feeling passed and I demanded, " Why are you doing this? He's unconscious."

The Danger just smiled saying," Well that's kinda the point! It would be a little hard to do this if he was awake."

Suddenly the sound of police sirens were able to be heard from the top of the tower. A boy no older than his early thirties got onto a microphone.

" I'm with the F.B.I, please put the man down and come quietly."

I recognized the voice instantly but decided to deal with it later. The Danger smiled and happily replied.

" Of course," throwing him out far from the edge and watched him plummet.

I dove off the side of the building, angling my body to catch up to my brother. Once I grabbed him I snapped my wings out to break our fall.

Only that wasn't what happened. The weight of Barry and I was too much and I wasn't able to create any lift. I was able though, to slow us down enough that the impact wouldn't kill either of us. My right wing took the blunt of the hit, But I was too dazed to get up. I saw Joe run out from the line of policemen, along with a young F.B.I agent.

I passed out from pain just as Joe picked me up and got me to his car.

Chapter 7

I woke up with Barry right next to me, looking only a bit concerned. I barely opened my eyes, when Caitlyn ( **Just realized I was spelling her name wrong lol** ) went all crazy doctor. Checking my eyes, heartrate, etcetera.

" Caitlyn," Barry exclaimed as soon as she started," Caitlyn! Let her get some rest."

" No," I tried to say waving at Barry," It's ok."

So Caitlyn continued to check me out, and just to make her happy and even let her run some tests. By the time she was finished I had already healed a lot, except my wings, and I was actually able to go home.

Chapter 8

 _A few days later_

I was sitting in bed one night when it was pretty late when my phone went crazy. It started ringing and when I didn't answer it buzzed and buzzed until it drove me insane. When I finally went over to look I realized why it was so urgent. I hade 14 missed calls from Oliver.

I called him back and to my surprise he actually answered," Hey, I need your help."

" What no, 'Hello, who is this?' ," I responded jokingly.

" Annabeth I am serious, I need your help over here in Starling."

" With what," I questioned, now I was curious on what he needed me for.

" The other speedster, who calls herself The Danger, she's back over here.''

I didn't even tell Barry I was leaving, I just stopped by Star Labs and got my suit.

Chapter 9

I was on my way there, when I vividly started remembering one specific night. I didn't even feel the burn of the road and the pain of my head hitting the black top. It was like I was seeing the past and the present at once, sometimes one dominating the other. Until I was able to get off the road, but once off the road the memory became too powerful.

It felt like I was falling for miles and miles, until I reached a stop next to my 9 year old self sitting in my bed. I heard the loud bang and for the second time I felt the rush of adrenalin and the pound of footsteps coming up the steps. They burst into my room just as I was getting out of bed.

By now, everyone in my family was at my door. They men came, restrained me, and injected anesthetic into my system. The last thing I saw as they dragged me out the door were mom, dad, and Barry all crying, trying desperately to get to me.

Chapter 10

The next memory flooded into my mind just as fast as the first. It was two years later, and by now I was at the camp. I realized soon after I got there that because I looked so weak and fragile, people would try to pick on me and use me.

I was doing well when after a few weeks I realized that everyone took turns to try and get the newspaper. It was my turn, and I finally got it. I, being the one to acquire the paper for everyone, got to read it first; since I never had read a paper before I started from the back.

I had almost read through the whole thing and, was thinking about skipping the last story. But; a few words caught my eye and, I was hooked. Those words were doctor, arrested, murder. As I started reading I realized that the victim's name was Nora. I started thinking about my family when I read over the next few lines.

' The doctor, Allen, murdered his wife right in front of his son.'

I stopped reading and rejected the paper, feeling all the emotions of an eleven year old mutant bird kid and it overwhelmed me, knocking me unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13: Deals and Truths

**I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I am really enjoying this collab** **with Craftysupergirl** **and her story The Danger. Be sure to check** **it out to read it from her side of the story and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

I wake up in chains, as I started waking up I saw more and more of my surroundings. I was tied up to a pole in a corner of a room. I saw lights from outside the door and a few computers. I had no idea where I was but I knew that where ever I was, I had to get out. I tried to phase out of the chains but with no success. So I waited while still waking up.

I looked up as I heard the familiar sound of a speedster entering the room. The Danger looked down upon my chained figure sitting on the floor.

" Why are you doing this," I asked for a second time.

" Because, I'm the bad guy remember? I threw your brother off of a clock tower and refused to share how I got my powers. That makes me a horrible person," She said like it a was a crazy game to her.

Pausing she looked at me," and horrible people do horrible things."

" You don't have to be a horrible person. Let us help you, we can help you start a new life," I responded sounding a little like I was drunk.

She snorted," generous offer really, I'm touched. The thing is; I like my life, I don't want a new one."

" Why do they all say that," I muttered under my breath.

She shook her head and sighed," Sadly there is only one person who can save you now, your brother. Barry Allen; the flash."

As soon as I heard his name I stared at her stunned. A million thoughts racing through my head, the most prominent one being, _how did she know Barry was the flash?_

" How do you know who the flash really is?"

" Because you know who he is," she responded freakishly calm," when I touched you at the park, I basically downloaded your mind. I learnt everything that you know, all of your memories, thoughts, feelings, suddenly became available to me. I can read your mind anytime I like, I can control and change your mind at my will. I can do anything I want to you."

I just stared at her," I-I... That's not right," I finally said, doing my best Cisco impression.

She folded her arms and, suddenly I felt like Cisco was vibing me, but this time with that feeling came the pain of a migraine. I started to grunt and moan as it got worse. It seemed like an eternity before she pulled away.

" Oh it's right, and that should prove it."

" You know who me and my brother are, it's only fair that we know who you are too."

The Danger waited A few moments before pulling her mask off," My name is Skylar Fletcher and you know who I am Annabeth."

I let the shock of this discovery to show on my face, since it really didn't matter since she could see into my mind. She seemed pleased by my shock. She looked behind her towards the computers, then looked back to me with a slight smile.

" I can tell this is not what you were expecting me to do," She started," But, I am full of surprises, aren't I?"

Ending that sentence she stood up and turned slowly, as if she was waiting for me to do something. I thought of something Barry had told me after he got back from earth-2. That the cell was made out of a form of carbine, and he had to go twice as fast to phase through it. So I gave it a shot.

It didn't work, and she just snorted. Then she turned around and grabbed me, taking off out of the building.

Chapter 2

When we finally stopped I realized that we were behind the park bathrooms. To my right there was a chain link fence and to my left there was a concrete wall the made up the bathrooms.

" Why are we by the bathrooms," I started then got an idea, " Do you have to go? Cause' I'll wait."

She snorted again, and the exact thoughts that went through my mind are, _Are you a pig? ._

" No," she replied," we are meeting someone who I believe to be your acquaintance."

I realized that she meant Barry and instantly tensed up. Skylar smirked she was still holding my arms and my feet were still chained, meaning I couldn't run. My arms are chained to my sides and my wrists are bound, so flying wasn't an option. As I Started to think of more ways to escape Barry ran right up us, pulling off his mask as he arrived. I can't imagine how helpless I looked at the time.

He never took his eyes off of mine. He had this look that kinda went ' Oh my, My sister...'. I looked back at him and mouthed the words , _I'm_ _ok._ Suddenly I heard her smirk and I got thrown right into the chain link fence, I didn't I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"You know they say," she started in an authority like voice," The sins of the father are the sin's of the sin's of the son. I never believed in that but I can bring myself to believe the sin's of the sister are the sin's of the brother, since her father isn't really around at the moment."

When she finished she made a quick jump to the side, startling Barry. He then pinned her against the fence.

" There are a million ways I could get out of this, but I choose this way," She responded to the situation turning her head to me.

Suddenly it felt like someone poured boiling water on my legs. I tried my best not to scream in agony, but it didn't work. I had know idea what she did, but I knew she had to be looking at me. So I don't really remember how it sounded, but as I heard Barry yell my name I tried to scream something like ' _hit her in the face, distract her!_ '

I heard in the background Skylar threatened me but I wasn't paying attention. I saw Barry leave my side through the pinpricks of black in my vision. It felt like a long time and the pinpricks of black turned into blotches of vision. I was starting to black out.

Suddenly it all stopped and breathed a sigh of relive. I looked up to see Barry punch her in the gut. I tried to give a moan of approval, but don't know what came out. Then he hit her leg from underneath her and she fell to the ground.

We must've both thought she was passed out until, she put on leg at the top of his leg and the other at the bottom. He fell over instantly and she took the chance to wrap her arm around his neck and slam his face into the fence. Then as if she had developed super strength she grabbed the back of his suit collar and at the bottom of his back and lifted him above her head; throwing him into the wall.

"Barry," I yell stretching out his name, then looking at Skylar, " Stop! Just Stop! This isn't like you, if you are any remnant of the girl I met at Icedclock I know you. You aren't this kind of person!"

Chapter 3

She just stopped for just a moment, and I knew what I said was a bad idea because of her powers. Suddenly her flashbacks leaked into my head, Skylar all over the world with her broth, Micheal. Her first job, her first kung fu lesson. Breaking the people in her school that picked on others, Making friends, going to amusement parks, playing video games, reading comics.

Suddenly I was back in the park, Barry up against a wall, and me thrown against a fence. I could barley hear the inaudible whisper of her 'I'm so sorry' before she zipped off.

Chapter 4

I struggled to get over to Barry just as the Star Labs van rolling up. Cisco and Caitlyn both jumped out to get Barry, then came out for me. We were on our way back when Cisco turned to me and asked why I didn't just phase through the chains.

" What's Phasing," Asked trying to get Cisco back into his humorous mood.

" Nice try Smarts but I'm not falling for another Quote Un-Quote 'what's Christmas' move."

" Technically that was me that fell for it," Caitlyn called from up front.

That sent laughs throughout the whole car, even Barry laughed even though he was really hurt. Cisco looked at me again and asked why I didn't phase through. I told him about how they were somehow speedster proof and I couldn't phase through. This seemed to shut everyone in the car up.

Chapter 5

When we got back to Star labs we ended up spending a few hours trying to get the chains off. When we finally did the first thing I did was stretch my wings. They were unbelievably sore and I really needed to fly. But I couldn't because the first thing that Barry wanted to do was go back to his lab and interrogate me.

So that's where we went, back to the presaint. But, when we got here I noticed that the F.B.I was here as well.

" What are they doing here," I asked Barry as we passed their setup.

" Oh," He responded looking over," the government didn't believe what we were telling them so they sent people in to check it out."

When we got up to his lab and he started asking me about Skylar and how we met. I didn't answer any of them because a certain sentence the she said stuck out in my head, _her father isn't really here at the moment._

" Barry," I started solemnly," What did she mean that dad wasn't here at the moment. I thought that he had checked into a hotel in the city. At least that's what you told me."

 **Ok Guys, so I am starting to like flashpoint and the new episodes coming out so, I am going to go along the directions that Barry has been keeping secrets from Annabeth** **about him changing the timeline. Hope this doesn't make too many of you mad.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fear and Conufusion

**Hey guys so I know that I brushed over this at the end of my last chapter. But, I thought I should review it. I am liking the direction in which the timeline is for flashpoint, so I am going to slowly try** **to integrate it into my fanfic.**

Chapter 1

"Yes," he started, rubbing the back of his neck," About that..."

" Yes Barry, About that?"

" You see when you were trapped in Zoom's Earth-2 Lair, Zoom kind of," He said tearing up.

He didn't have to finish the rest of the sentence for me to know what he meant. I leaned against the closest desk, stunned, unable to move. I looked at him and when he looked back at me, he had a look on his face of pure grief.

" Why," I whispered my voice shaky, " didn't you tell me?"

" I thought, that It might be easier on you,'' he started before being cut off by me.

" Because I would feel guilty for not being there to help."

" And, when you got back, I told you that he checked in a hotel so that I could try and fix things," he explained.

" So you went back in time, and then what," I asked very curious.

" I realized that life was better, With me as the flash, so I tried to let mom die, again."

" So it was fixed," I stated surprised, snapping my fingers continuing with," Just like that?"

" Not quite. You see when I came back, Joe and Iris weren't talking and everything was pretty much broken."

Chapter 2

"ALLEN," I heard an unfamiliar voice yell.

" Yes Julian?''

I looked at him and when he looked back he mouthed, _This will be new._ And; he was right. When Julian walked in he went strait to the desk I was leaning on. When I backed off, I noticed the nametag that read, Metahuman C.S.I specialist.

" I need you to analyze this sample," He replied holding out a clipping of something.

Barry went up to get the sample and that's when he noticed me," And you are," he asked.

When I didn't answer right away, he must've just assumed that I worked with Barry because he said," Oh yea you guys were probably just here to pick up something that he just forgot," rolling his eyes.

" Oh you two haven't met yet," Barry exclaimed stating the obvious," Julian this is my sister, Annabeth."

" You have a sister," he asked before I even had a chance to say hello.

" Yea we were just figuring some family troubles out," I said hoping that he didn't hear our conversation.

" But both of your..."

" I live in starling city and I am thinking about moving here," I interrupted trying to ignore the touchy subject.

He just nodded his head and when Barry came back we decided to leave and go to Star Labs.

Chapter 3

" You weren't kidding when you said that you broke the timeline."

Barry just nodded as we entered the cortex. But, something was off, I could feel it. I looked up to the ceiling and thought that I saw some eyes. I passed it on as just an hallucination, and followed Barry into the cortex.

But I was wrong, because the minuet we were all in the cortex, and a figure jumped down from behind me,

" Hi, you don't know me but I know you. I am Skylar's friend. And I need your help."

Chapter 4

" Ariel," I asked hoping that it was her.

" I'm sorry but do I know you..."

" It's Annabeth, remember?"

" Oh yea..."

Ariel and I were never the best of friends. She didn't like me, and I returned the feeling. She pretty much avoided going into my bed at Icedclock Labs. But I still knew her, which was a really big help.

" Listen, I know you guys think that Skylar is evil and all," She said like she could read our minds too, " but really it is just a rage drug that was given to her by some guy that jumped her."

I nodded happily. Glad to know that Skylar was still on the good side.

" So kind of like when Bivilo whammied you. Then you freaked out, attacked Eddie, and I had to stop you," Oliver added chuckling.

" Oh look who has a sense of humor now," Barry replied annoyed.

" So all we have to do is find out how to run this drug out of her system, and presto, Back to normal," Caitlyn stated.

" I don't if it's going to be easy as 'presto'," she replied Imitating Caitlyn, " she has a drug in her system that stimulates her cortisol."

" The rage hormone," A different Harrison Well's stated from the other end of the room.

Barry told me about him, he pretty much filed me in on everything that had changed. That he knew about at least. But Ariel didn't and she whipped her head around alarmed.

" Hi, I'm H.R. Harrison Wells, from Earth-19, according to them."

" Wait there are other Earths?"

" I'll fill you in later. We need to figure out how to get this rage drug out of her system,'' I replied wanting to focus on the task at hand.

" Just one question," H.R. asked," How were you up on the celling like that?"

" Oh same way that Skylar got her powers, the Icedlock Labs Explosion," Ariel responded like it was an everyday thing to say.

" So that's how she got her powers. Hear that Oliver?" Barry shouted.

He didn't respond, he just looked pissed. So everyone went to work, trying to figure out how to get it out of their systems, while Barry and I went to try to find Skylar.

Chapter 5

We heard about a break-in to Iron Heights. The prisoner said that it was a speedster wanting to know about a rage drug in her system. So we went there, Oliver meeting us on his bike. Or as Cisco calls it ' The Arrow Mobile'. We got there and saw her leave, following her into a tunnel, speeding in front of her to stop her in her tracks.

"Now is REALLY not a good time to screw with me," She spat at us.

" We just want to help get the drug out of your system, they are working on a cure now, back at Star Labs," I replied taking a step towards her.

All I got was a glare at first, then," I don't care, maybe this anger is what I need to finish my mission."

" What mission," started Ariel being interrupted by Cisco who said, " Be careful, if she can read minds we have know Idea what else she can do."

I took a mental note, then said," What Mission?''

Oliver slowly got off his bike and started walking towards her, step by step. She just winked back and ran strait to Oliver, stealing a single arrow from his Quiver, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to her starting point. She then took the arrow and pressed it up against his neck, drawing blood.

"Now get out of my way or I'm going to kill him."

I stayed as calm as I could, trying not to reveal any emotions. Barry leaned over to me and whispered, _'I have an Idea, follow my lead'._

" Ok, ok you win," Barry said as we both started to back away.

I had no idea what he was going to do, but I went with it just like he said. She started following us backwards towards the other entrance of the tunnel. Eventually we made it out of the other side. She was between us and when she moved just past us she shoved Oliver and ran back for the tunnel. She turned to run off, but Barry started to charge, and I got the message, doing the same thing. We got on top of her and had her pinned to the ground.

Chapter 6

She turned her head, looking into my eyes. Suddenly it felt like someone punched me in the head. I sprawled backwards, landing on my back while instinctively clutching my forehead. My head throbbed as if someone had punched me. I knew it was only a hallucination, but it sure felt real.

Next thing I know, she was shouting in pain from an arrow to the leg. By now the pain of my 'punch' had faded and I watched as she punched Barry in the face at superspeed. As he fell backwards, Skylar charged after Oliver running him over like a bull. She raised her fist about to kill him, so I decided to make a stupid decision, and throw myself in front of it.

Chapter 7

My arm took a direct hit, and I could feel the tendons and nerves ripping and shredding apart. I screamed as pain tore through my entire body. She paused as if in shock taking in what she had done, giving Barry enough time to slam her into a wall.

I let out another wail, and Barry dove to my side. He started to panic, probably going into shock, as my arm turned a shade of purple/red where her arm entered. She had caused some internal bleeding, and I was getting very dizzy as Oliver shot her with a roping arrow, and they both reached for their coms.

"Annabeth," was all Barry managed to get out, before Oliver's voice dominated saying," she got an arm- through..- her arm."

Everything after that then started sounding fuzzy and it got _really_ bright. I closed my eyes, only to have Barry shake my head frantically. So I opened them back up, but soon passed out.

Chapter 8

I woke up in my bed, back home. It was the early morning, and was the first day of school. I was so excited to go to school, that I jumped out of bed and got dressed instantly. I ran downstairs to get breakfast when I saw what time it was. The analog clock of the microwave read 8:35. I knew what was going on.

They didn't wake me up on purpose, because I couldn't go. Heartbroken, I climbed back up to my room, only to slouch onto my bed and wait for Barry to get home.

Chapter 9

I saw flashes of the bright white ceiling lights of Star Labs, as Barry ran me to the cortex. What happened next was a blur. I remember Joe and Iris asking what had happened, then it was like in the blink of an eye, that I was having Caitlyn shining lights into my eyes. She was asking the basic questions, like where I was, what was my name, all that sort of stuff.

I heard a lot of commotion next, then came just black. When I opened my eyes, I had no idea how long it had been, or even who was around me. It was all blinded by the realization, that I couldn't move my right arm from the elbow down.

 ***So I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I am probably only going to have this continue for one more story before moving on. As always, I hope you enjoyed!***


	15. Chapter 15: Confusion and Fear

***HI :)** **Btw I couldn't think of a good name so I just reversed the last one. (get it? Reverse? I know it's bad :()***

Chapter 1

Barry wasn't there when I first woke up, but he was soon there. I tried to move my arm to no success. Caitlyn came over followed by Cisco, and they were arguing about something.

" No," Caitlyn firmly stated," It should be about THREE hours. Not -"

" Yea, but that is counting that she stays un-conscious for the next thirty minuets."

I just stared at their angry faces looking at each other, completely ignoring the fact that I was watching this go down. Barry cleared his throat and they looked this way. I gave a little wave with my left hand, making them laugh in a way that said, 'You saw nothing...'

"Guy's it's ok," I calmly replied to their laughter, " I'm not going to go all Oliver Queen on you guys. Like he did with Barry."

Oliver glared at me, until Barry looked at him questioningly. When Oliver confirmed to Barry that I knew. Then Barry looked at me, and I just nodded my head like ' OHHHHHHHHHHHH YEA... He told me.' I started to smile.

" What," Caitlyn yelped surprised.

" Oh yea, Barry didn't tell you guys," I asked and when they shook their heads no I laughed with glee," When Barry first met Oliver, he was Investigating a crime scene. Turns out, this was when Barry found out Oliver was the vigilante. Well Oliver got hurt and they kinda kidnapped Barry to save his life. Then, long story short Barry saved his life, but got choked in the process."

Oliver just put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, shook his head, and left the room. I gave a small laugh like everyone else, but Barry. I started to sit up and then was shoved back down by Caitlyn.

" No," she started," wait a couple of days."

I shook my head, regretfully laying back down," You know it's going to be like later tonight."

" Yea, that's one thing you two have in common. Your inability to follow doctors orders," she responded walking out of the room.

Chapter 2

I walked to her cell. She was doing a handstand with her feet against the wall.

" That's cheating," I said, trying to make some light conversation, gesturing to her legs.

"Not like I have enough space to do it the proper way," Skylar replied standing back up.

She looked me in the eye saying," what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing just having some light conversation," I replied trying to play the mind game.

She raised her eyebrows," Fascinating," She stared at me in the eyes," Just casually making light conversation, with your prisoner, that you locked in a blue box in your basement."

" Do you have any idea who might have done this to you? I mean I know you are a scientist and all, but do you have any enemies," I questioned getting strait to the case.

Leaning up against a corner, her head against the wall," dun no, must just be bad luck."

" Skylar, you have to take this seriously," I exclaimed stepping towards the door," You are sick. Someone gave you a drug, you need to let us help you."

Closing her eyes, she half heartedly retorted," Some punk with a needle."

I turned around, trying to control my emotions. I took a deep breath, then turned around to face her.

" Don't you know, I was with you for so long, that I can tell when you are hiding something," I asked," What are you not telling me."

She stared at me, frozen," What if I'm not telling you cause it's none of your business."

" Fine. Just let us help you, if we agree to send you on your way back to Starling City," I replied, hoping she would accept the compromise.

" You think I want to go back to Starling City to get my ass-kicked by the mayor," She replied snappily.

I just stood there stunned that she knew Oliver was The Green Arrow, " He's upstairs listening to this ya know. He won't mess with you," I finished glaring directly at the camera.

Skylar then peered up too, "Cool, then hell get a nice view."

"View of what...," I said stepping back.

"This," she said coolly.

I didn't feel any different, until I got a throbbing migraine. Fighting the pain I looked up at her angrily like ' Stop it'. Suddenly Barry was next to me looking at Skylar. That was when I felt like I got punched in the face, sending me flying backwards.

Chapter 3

Barry sped forward, quickly opening the cell. I looked at him wondering what he was going to do. When he ran inside and threw her against the wall was when I understood. He was trying to knock her out of my head. She Quickly whipped her head around, doing something that gave Barry a migraine too.

I started to stand up, just as she was starting to walk out," You shouldn't have done that," she said plainly as I got to my feet.

" Oh I don't you should've done that either," I replied gesturing to Barry.I grabbed her at superspeed and pushed her back in her cell.

" I don't know if you want to do that. I can keep this up as long as I want ," she snorted," Of course I can lift up the pain at anytime, If I want to. So why don't you give me a reason to."

" Gladly," I replied running Barry out of the room.

I then saw her speed out," Crap. I forgot to close the door."

Chapter 4

" That was so stupid," I exclaimed as Barry and I walked into CCPD.

" Don't beat yourself up, you were in a stressful situation," Barry replied looking at me sternly.

We started walking up the stairs to the crime lab, when Captain Signh caught Barry's attention. Saying something about a F.B.I unit in town, to investigate Metahumans. In the meantime, I scaned my eyes ,landing them on a bench. Something about that bench seemed weird but, I couldn't place it.

Barry then tapped on my shoulder and we continued our way into the crime lab. When we walked in, Julian was packing up and getting ready to leave. He whispered to Barry some stern words about staying for the full shift, then left.

The door then closed, suddenly locking itself. I heard the click, running up to it attempting to open it. I looked at Barry like 'what,' and that is when the blinds dropped down from no where. Our eyes met, and we knew that we were in trouble.

Suddenly one of Julian's tables, containing bottle's of chemicals, paper's, and a metal file holder, got wrecked. All of it's continents crashing to the floor. Barry happened to be closer than me, and jumped about ten feet backwards. Suddenly stuff went flying towards us, test tubes and bottles all deciding to hurl this way.

One of the test tubes nailed me in the face, and put me in a daze. Quickly Barry fazed strait through the door. I was still stuck in too much of a daze to even consider the possibility. I felt someone grab and handcuffed me to the guard rails on the second floor landing, with meta-human cuffs.

Barry moved quickly down the stair, probably to get his suit. He reached the bottom floor starting to the back office. Suddenly there was Skylar, in front of Barry. Barry took a few steps back, but she sped behind him holding a stolen gun to his head.

" Skylar No," I screamed as the gun was pressed against Barry's head. The entire police force was holding their guns in her direction.

" Let go," Captain Signh started," and there won't be any trouble."

By this time, Joe had seen me, and was now un-cuffing me. Just as Skylar said," You have three seconds to put your guns down, or I will shoot Mr. Allen in the head."

By this time, Joe had un-cuffed me, and I was in my suit," That's wont be happening anytime soon," I replied vibrating my vocal cords.

I rushed down to Barry's rescue, and got the gun from Skylar, before she even had a chance to say 'oh no'.

Skylar pressed her hand to Barry's chest asking, "You gunna cut my hand off?"

Suddenly I lost both Skylar and Barry from my eyesight. Then Oliver burst out of the elevator shooting what appeared to be the air. There was a shout and then they re-appeared. Skylar gasped and that's when I saw the arrow in her shoulder. Then she yanked out the arrow, throwing it back at Oliver. It hit him in the leg.

She sped to the corner, and then stole an arrow from Oliver's quiver. She pressed it to the guys neck, who was only about 32 years old, and brought him strait to me. He had short/Medium brown hair. He also had a brown leather satchel with him. I knew exactly who it was.

'' You're making a big mistake," I replied to her actions.

She then winked and sped off.

Chapter 5

Everyone went crazy after she left. It was complete and total chaos. I immediately called Cisco to have a specific phone number traced. When he told me that he was near the residential part of Starling, I ran back to Star Labs, getting the medicine that would get rid of Skylar's rage drug.

Then I ran to Starling City. Not answering anyone's questions, just following Cisco's directions on how to get there. I ended up at a house in a suburban area of Starling City. The house looks in pretty good condition. There was a big front step leading up to a white. Near the top of the door was a crescent shaped window. On both sides of the step were flower beds, and leading from the driveway was a concreate path.

Smack in the middle of the yard was a huge tree. My first thought was,' man that's a good launching tree'. I quickly cleared the thought at the sound of an old friend of mine, Reid(Criminal Minds). I didn't go in directly, just waited outside the door for the right moment to strike.

" Shut up," Skylar said.

" No I mean it, going into the police station and kidnapping someone in front of all those cops and two vigilantes. That's actually pretty impressive," He replied not heading her warning.

" Thanks. But, I'm not looking for flattery," She replied.

I peeked my eyes over the window to see her looking away from me. Reid's eye's and mine met, but I signaled with a shake of my head to stay put. He followed my directions and stay.

So I went to breach the front door when he asked," Why this house specifically."

" 'cause this is where everything happened."

I paused as he asked," What happened?"

"I was born with two fathers," She said, " Right there one father killed the other."

I moved back to the window to see her looking at him as she said, " I was twelve I couldn't do anything. But I can now."

" So what are you planning to do," He asked Skylar, looking her in the eye.

" You're going to help me find the monster who murdered my father. Or I'm going to kill you."

Chapter 6

I thrust though the front door needle in hand. Skylar moved just quick enough to doge, slamming her hand into my side. I doubled over and Skylar reached down, grabbing me by the neck of my suit, and slammed me to the floor. The needle flew out of my hand and into what looked like the kitchen.

" What's this," she exclaimed as she tauntingly moved towards the serum.

I grabbed her foot and used my speed and strength to yank her back towards me. Then I rolled myself on top of her. Skylar then swung her head back headbutting me as fast as she could. The pain shook my skull and I felt the warm syrupy blood start rolling out of my nose.

She held my neck, then I watched as Barry ran in, injecting Skylar with the serum. She rolled off of my strait to the ground, clutching her side and howling.

" I Hope this works," I said to Barry, just as she stood up screaming in rage.

She slammed him into a door, beginning to punch him repeatedly.

I turned to Spencer and asked," Do you have your gun?"

He handed me the gun and I pointed it strait at Skylar. She stopped punching Barry and turned to face me. She charged, screaming at me, as I fired a bullet at her. She caught it and I was going to hit her and knock her out. But; before I could do it she grabbed my shoulders, and grabbed the gun from my hands. Shooting me in the shoulder, then pointing it strait at Spencer. I Doubled over, the wound bleeding badly. I heard the bullet click into the chamber and looked over to see her eye's seem to clear. The gun clattered to the ground, looking around to see Barry bloody. I looked at Spencer and he looked very relieved.

( **Ok guys, so this is going to be finished up by the next story. I am also planning on starting an alchemy storyline, so stay tuned!)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

(WE ARE WRAPPING IT UP PEOPLES! THIS IS THE END!)

Chapter 1

My shoulder still hurt even after we got the bullet out. Skylar was sitting across from me and we were just looking at each other. Barry and Spencer were both too shocked to say anything. The silence was everlasting until Skylar decided to break the air.

" What happened?"

" What do you remember," I asked trying to explain as little as possible.

There was a small pause and a grunt from Barry. I went over to him, and examined his wounds. They weren't too bad. Just a few bruises, and then I went over to Spencer.

At this point she said," I remember passing out in the little hole in the wall I use as a base. When I woke up I just remember being really angry and going for a run. I have bits and pieces after that but, nothing I can really make sense of."

I turned and looked her in the eyes," You really don't remember anything do you?"

She shook her head so I responded, " Do you know where Star Labs is?"

She squinted , responding, " Yes. I don't know how but yes I do know where it is."

" Take Barry back there tell them the word 'Pickle' and they should let you in. I will get Spencer," I responded moving towards the shocked Spencer.

She nodded and carefully picked up Barry, speeding off. I started to untie Spencer, and that's when everything must have hit him. He turned his head to me and stared at me.

" You do know you're staring, right?"

" I- how – you," Was all he managed to get out.

" Yea, it's kind of a funny story really. After I went missing from you guys, the general who captured me found me again. He took me back to the camp, and then the Star Lab's explosion happened. I got super speed, just like my brother you saw there," I replied finally getting all the cordage off.

He turned to me, pulling off my mask, and hugged me. I didn't know quite what to do because I am not much of a hugger. So we just sat there in an awkward silence. Then when I realized he was in too much shock to let go I picked him up and we went back to Star Labs.

Chapter 2

I got to the door and ran in. I stopped just down the hall, mainly to try and get Spencer off of me. But when that didn't work I decided that it would be best if I didn't scare them with a big blast of wind. So I walked in as Skylar finished saying ' my father is alive Ariel.

Everyone turned my way, to Spencer still clinging to me.

" Lay him down and elevate his legs," Skylar said obviously knowing he was still in shock.

I did as she said, and after Caitlyn finished looking over Barry she came to check Spencer. She was checking him out when I got really dizzy. I sat down and that's when Cisco noticed my bloody shoulder. Everything started going a little bit fuzzy, and all the words seem to blur together.

" What happened to you," Skylar said.

I turned to her and tried to say what happened. But I ended up slurring something along the lines of 'you shot me, in the shoulder.' No one knew what I meant because they all looked at me like I was drunk. I felt once again like Cisco was Vibing me, and that's when Skylar backed away.

" What," she whispered, '' No way. My powers have to be messing up."

I knew she read my mind from her reaction. I tried to say 'yup' but all that came out was 'yuthp.' I finally just gave her a thumbs up, trying to mean 'yes yes it happened.' But Ariel sat her down and said something. She didn't do anything so I pointed to my shoulder. I ended up misjudging it and slapped my hand over the wound. I gave a small yelp and drew my hand off. It was coated with glossy red blood.

Caitlyn had looked over to me, and noticed my bloody hand as Skylar stated," She was shot in the shoulder."

At this point Caitlyn took immediate action, got me into a bed and started wrapping the wound. Spencer started coming out of shock, and noticed the bloody rags and got up to help. I don't remember much more, but Skylar saying something.

Chapter 3

It was a few hours later, when I started to come to. Barry was already recovered and about to leave for the Precinct. I got up to go with him. Spencer had already left, he was probably already there.

" Where's Skylar," I asked hoping she didn't go back to Starling.

" She's outside," Barry replied.

I went to follow him when I bumped into Ariel.

" Thanks. For you know, help with Skylar."

" That's what friends are for right," I replied wanting to avoid this conversation.

" Listen I know we got off on the wrong foot. But; for Skylar's sake, maybe we could try this again," She asked.

I couldn't tell if she was really trying to make up to me or just setting up to stab me in the back. I'd had enough backstabs that sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between a setup, or a genuine repentance.

I went against my gut following up with," Yea, I'd be up to give it a try."

We shook hands and that seemed to be the end of it. Barry had walked on and I went to catch up with him. I walked out the door to find Barry and Skylar outside having a little chit-chat.

" You know, you should come to the precinct with us. I mean if you have time of course,'' I butted in, not wanting her to leave so soon.

She shrugged, " are you going to arrest me?"

" Not _this_ time," I replied putting emphasis on the 'this'.

She raised her eyebrows," Are you planning on doing it in the future," She asked suspiciously.

" Well only if you decide to go out and murder your father," I replied ," And before you say 'he deserves it' think about how quick death will be. But also how long life in prison will be."

Skylar looked down on me, I mean she is about 3 inches taller than me, and pondered this.

" Ok fine, but I get to hurt him first. He murdered my real father and had his lackey drug me he's _getting hurt_."

She stared at me with a cold hard murders eyes. I just shook my head knowing there wasn't a way to win this, and we all took off towards the precinct.

Chapter 4

We got there and Julian got on Barry for being late. Then Spencer did the unexpected. He came over and defended him.

" was just running an errand for me," He turned to Barry, " did the hair follicle check out?"

Barry who had gotten a lot better at following these stories responded with, " Nope sorry. We didn't have a match."

Skylar and I just stood there. I was on the verge of cracking up, and when a stunned Julian walked upstairs that's exactly what I did. Skylar turned to me and said,

" I should be leaving, I have to find my father. Thank you for all you have done for me, if you ever need anything just think my name five times in a row."

" Oh now you sound like Oliver with one of those 'I am leaving but let me help you whenever you need it' professional speeches," I responded giggling.

Skylar smiled and gave a quick salute before speeding off on her own journey.

( It's over! IT'S FINALLY OVER! Don't get me wrong, I loved doing this Collab, and you should expect more crossovers later in the future. But as of right now, this like 4 book crossover is over. And Crafty, Author of The Danger, and I are going to Have a celebration. For a successful kickoff of her Fanfiction. And the end of the crossover. Also I just wanted to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas! I can't believe it's finally over.)


End file.
